Two Sides of One Coin
by Fukuso
Summary: Siempre me han dicho, que no tome conclusiones apresuradamente, que no me deje llevar por lo que otros me dicen y que yo forjo mi propio camino, esto es lo que le hara falta a Icy Black para decidir quien es el en realidad, aunque nunca viene mal algo de ayuda.
1. Un chico con problemas

**Capitulo 1: Un chico con problemas**

Siempre me han dicho, que no tome conclusiones apresuradamente, que no me deje llevar por lo que otros me dicen y que yo forjo mi propio camino; bueno, eso me seria de mucha ayuda en este momento, pues ahora estoy entrando en un manicomio. Gracias familia.

Siempre he sido muy tranquilo, desde que recuerdo, siempre evitaba las peleas, aunque me estuvieran insultando o amenazando y, a pesar de que si quisiera podría matarlos, después de todo practico kung fu desde hace 6 años, no hago nada. He sido buen estudiante desde siempre, gracias a mis padres, y a pesar de los problemas que un chico de 15 años normalmente tendría, mi vida es tranquila, hasta se podría decir que aburrida. Creo que fue todo esto lo que me llevo a aquel día fatídico.

Todo era normal, un día aburrido, la misma comida, las mismas clases, siempre era lo mismo en Manhattan, una ciudad loca llena de problemas.

Llegando del último día de clases del colegio a mi casa me recibió mi mamá.

-Icy! como te fue en tu ultimo día de clases.

Yo tenía una mirada de total desinterés - pues bien, como siempre - a mi mamá no le gusta que sea así, dice que soy muy frio, y se enojo por eso.

Bueno en fin, fui a dar un paseo por la ciudad, estaba tan aburrido. Me comenzaron a entrar pensamientos de que podría haber un terremoto o algún desastre por el estilo.

-Eh? pero en que estoy pensando, yo no soy así - Empecé a pelear... ¿con migo mismo?

Bueno, ignore lo que paso y seguí caminando, aunque quede pensando en ello.

Tenia hambre, después de todo no almorcé al llegar ha casa, así que fui por algo de comer. Entre a un local de comida rápida y pedí una hamburguesa. Paso un rato, el tipo que las hacia se estaba demorando demasiado, me empecé a enojar y fui a preguntarle si ya estaba. Creo que al hombre no le gusto la pregunta y me grito diciéndome que no molestara. Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo, lo miraba con rabia y pensaba -nadie extrañaría a este sujeto si desapareciera.

-que estas viendo- me dijo con un tono de desprecio.

Yo no podía aguantar mas, tenia unas increíbles ganas de insultarlo, golpearlo y todo lo que merecía un bastardo como el. Olvide la orden y me fui del local azotando la puerta de vidrio que se rompió. Me gritaron que no volviera, igual no volvería.

Aun estaba irritado y no me di cuenta que pasaba al lado de unos tipos con muy mala pinta, estaban hablando de cosas sin importancia mientras fumaban. Cuando uno de los cinco me metió el pie asiéndome caer y los otros se empezaron a reír. Yo aun con rabia en mí mirada, ahora aumentada por esos cinco sujetos que solo se seguían riendo. Uno de ellos se dejo de reír y me dijo con una desagradable voz.

-Eh, tienes algún problema idiota

No me di cuenta en que me estaba metiendo – Es solo que tu horrible cara me distrae – dije en un tono burlesco

Los otros cuatro me rodearon mientras él se acercaba a mi, se veía en su expresión que no me dejaría ir solo así.

Le hizo un gesto a los dos que estaban atrás mio, ellos me sostuvieron los brazos mientras el que estaba frente a mi me dio un gran golpe en el estomago dejandome sin aire, los dos de atrás me soltaron crllendo que habian acabado conmigo. En ese momento senti algo que jamas habia sentido en mi vida, estaba lleno de frustracion, de odio, de maldad. Cada fibra de mi cuerpo, cada pensamiento estaba deacuerdo en lo que queria hacer, queria asesinarlos.

Mis ojos de color negro con una pequeña raya en el centro, habían perdido todo su brillo. Las nubes se empezaron a juntar y sonaron truenos de esos que se oyen en las películas cuando algo malo pasa.

Los cinco sujetos ya se iban riendo de su pequeña victoria. Cuando me recupere enseguida, muy decidido y casi inconscientemente, corrí hasta ellos y me abalancé sobre el que me había golpeado, lo reconocí por su ridículo cabello castaño encrespado. Estábamos ambos en el suelo, los demás solo se quedaron mirando sin saber que hacer. Comencé a darle puñetazos sin para, hasta que los que miraban estupefactos reaccionaron quitando me de el como pudieron. El peli castaño, totalmente asustado y en parte también confundido, ordeno desesperadamente a sus compañeros algo que no escuche, yo estaba totalmente concentrado en una cosa, acabar con ellos.

Los 4 hombres se fueron contra mi al mismo tiempo, mientras el otro seguía en el suelo con el labio sangrando.

Sin darme cuenta, la pelea se traslado a un callejón, donde solo nos iluminaba la luz de la luna llena. El sujeto de pelo castaño, ya recuperado, se unió a la pelea. Estaba completamente rodeado, pero sabía que yo podía ganar, tenia mas experiencia que ellos, había entrenado precisamente para defenderme en situaciones así.

Empezaron a atacarme uno tras otro, derivándolos con facilidad, pero mi objetivo principal era el tipo castaño. Me abrí paso hasta el y le di un gran golpe en el estomago, como el hizo con migo, pero se lo devolví con creces. Sentía como sus costillas se rompían en mis dedos, crujían de una forma que me hacia estremecer, era música para mis oídos.

La sonrisa en mi rostro que parecía la de un psicópata, desapareció cuando alcance a ver unos pequeños brillos en la oscuridad, eran 3 navajas.

Trate de reaccionar, pero un cuarto brillo salió desde atrás mio. Sentí un dolor punzante en mi espalda, la fría lamina de acero acompañada de sangre que brotaba cálida y la lluvia que comenzó a caer.

Seguido sentí otra puñalada en mi estomago y luego una gran cortada en toda mi espalda. Alcance a ver hacia atrás, era el peli café que se había levantado como pudo. Me volvió a cortar en el pecho y luego sentí un corte que vino desde arriba hacia abajo en la parte izquierda de mi rostro, sentí como la sangre salía de mi ojo, aunque no me lo había lastimado de gravedad.

Sentí mas cortadas, puñaladas y golpes en todo mi cuerpo. Pero no le puse atención al dolor, estaba cegado por el deseo de ver mas sangre correr.

Rápidamente me agache y barrí todos los pies que me rodeaban y fui uno por uno, empecé hacia atrás.

Cogí la navaja que tenia en su mano y le corte la garganta sin piedad, saboreando la sangre que corría por mi boca, aunque era la mía. Seguí con el otro que seguía en el suelo enterrándole el cuchillo en el pecho; ya solo quedaban 3.

Los que quedaban se alcanzaron a parar pero no alcanzaron a cubrirse de mí. Le di una patada a cada uno para que siguieran en el suelo. Antes de que el ultimo callera, lo sostuve por atrás y con un movimiento rápido le rompí el cuello. Luego caí sobre el otro con el codo sobre su garganta, fue un golpe certero que acabo con el.

Dejando lo mejor para el final, estaba el de pelo café.

-Solo quedas tu – dije con un aterradora sonrisa.

-¡Eres un monstruo! – el hombre, aterrorizado me suplico por su vida en el suelo.

-Que patético – le dije seriamente – ahora hay cinco basuras menos en el mundo – me encime a golpearlo con toda la energía que me quedaba. Finalmente, le di un puño que lo azoto contra el piso, acabando con su vida.

Me levante y camine hacia atrás. La lluvia se fundía con lágrimas en mi rostro, pero no lloraba de dolor o de ira, sino de tristeza y vergüenza de mi mismo y de lo que había hecho.

Ya no podía más, y colapse. Antes de perder por completo el conocimiento, alcance a ver una nueva figura corriendo hacia mí, de la cual solo pude distinguir una línea de color morado brillante.

Caí en el piso manchado de rojo intenso.


	2. Otra oportunidad

**Capitulo 2: Otra Oportunidad**

-No estaba consiente de lo que hacía – me decía entre pensamientos, era como si no fuera yo, alguien que nunca había visto, pero estaba en mi.

Tenía miedo, miedo de que algo así pudiera pasar de nuevo, de que esa otra persona se fuera a apoderar de mí. Si, tenía miedo.

Me desperté de un largo sueño.

-¿Estoy Vivo? – Me di una cachetada – auch, si estoy vivo – me dije con un poco de riza, pero esa riza se desvaneció al ver mi mano, vi sangre. Me asuste un poco y me levante de inmediato haciendo un poco de escandalo. Busque un espejo, me dirigí al primero que vi. Me vi, estaba lleno de vendajes y uno de ellos empañado de sangre en donde yo mismo de golpee, en la mejilla derecha. Una cortada muy grande atravesaba desde mi ceja hasta mi mejilla, pasando por el parpado al lado izquierdo. Mi cabello negro con mechones azules estaba totalmente despeinado, cubierto por una venda en mi frente.

-Todo fue verdad – dije triste con la cabeza baja.

Mi pecho y mi abdomen estaban totalmente vendados. Me quite la vendas para ver una gran cantidad de cicatrices, también vi una muy grande en mi espalda.

-Un cuerpo tan perfectamente cuidado, ahora arruinado – dije con algo de humor.

Mientras yo seguía observándome, no me di cuenta de que la puerta se abrió.

-Despertaste!- dijo alegremente una chica que aparentaba tener unos 15 años, su cabello era negro con dos franjas morado y rosado. Instantáneamente me llego a mi memoria esos colores, que fue lo último que vi ese día - Estaba muy preocupada, pensé que estabas muerto – dijo muy preocupada.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en el hospital- me dijo mientras no dejaba e mirar mis heridas- haz estado durmiendo por un día entero.

-Un día!? – Dije casi gritando mientras me acercaba a ella - ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Quién me trajo?, y por cierto quien eres tu? - le pregunté cambiando drásticamente ,i tono de vos en esa ultima pregunta.

A ella se le hizo gracia.

-Me dijeron que iban a examinarte, te traje yo, nada fácil por cierto, y me llamo Twilight, Twilight Sparkle – contesto en orden cada pregunta con tranquilidad. Después de eso su cara se torno triste – Pero… tus amigos están… muertos – bajo la cabeza.

-Mis amigos? Ha no esos no son mis amigos – dije recordando con rabia a esos tipos.

-¿No lo son, Entonces que hacías allí?

Me puse nervioso, no supe que decir.

-No será que tu… - ella se empezó a asustar y a retroceder – los…

-Maté – la interrumpí con la cabeza baja – Por favor – la mire a los ojos – no le gigas a nadie, yo nunca quise hacerlo, ni cuerpo solo reacciono – le dije suplicando.

Con forme yo me acercaba a ella, ella retrocedía aterrorizada.

-Ellos estaban masacrados, había sangre por todos lados, ¿todo eso, fuiste tu? – Ella se negaba a creerlo.

-No sé que me paso, yo no soy así, por favor no te asustes, yo no soy así, créeme.

Me dio la impresión de que no me creía, hasta que… En su rostro se posó una comprensión y una amabilidad que me confundió.

-Está bien, te creo – dijo con suavidad.

-Que? Así nada mas, vas a confiar en mí, sin nada más?

-Si – dijo con gran simpleza – si, siempre me han dicho que se reconocer a una buena persona, y tú me das mucha confianza, además no veo maldad en ti, bueno no del todo. Ese "no del todo" se quedo rebotando en mi cabeza.

-Ahora – dijo Twilight un poco sonrojada – por que no te raigo algo de ropa.

Había olvidado que solo traía la bata de tela del hospital a la mitad.

Yo también me sonroje un poco y asentí.

Después de vestirme con la ropa que trajo Twilight, encontré a mis padres muy preocupados en la sala de espera.

-Icy! – mi madre corrió y me abrazó lo mas fuerte que pudo, trate de aguantar el dolor de mis heridas para no preocuparla.

Mi padre también estaba muy preocupado detrás de mi mamá. Twilight solo se quedo mirando ese cuadro familiar detrás de mí.

Después de estar con mi familia un rato, aguantando sus preocupaciones, vino un hombre con un traje café, su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro y tenia ojos azules que se veían a través de sus lentes.

-Tu eres Icy Black? – Pregunto muy serio, no mostraba ninguna emoción – acompáñame un momento.

Mire a mi familia y a Twilight y ellos me miraron también sin saber que pasaba. No tuve más opción que seguirle. Lo seguí a un pasillo donde nadie más nos veía ni nos escuchaba.

-¿Cómo te lo digo Icy? – El hombre estaba pensativo – bueno, empecemos por el comienzo, me llamo Time Turner, aunque mis amigos me llaman Whooves, puedes llamarme así – aun seguía serio.

- Ok Whooves – dije serio también.

-Seré honesto – dijo mirándome fijamente – estas en peligro, te han gravado, aunque no completamente, solo el principio, cuando estuviste en el pleito con esos 5 hombres.

-Que! no puede ser, pe-pero co-como – dije en mis pensamientos muy alarmado. Me comencé a poner más nervioso.

-No te preocupes la cámara de seguridad los grabo pero solo el comienzo, hasta que se fueron al callejón donde no los pudo seguir, por lo tanto no hay pruebas de nada.

Me tranquilice bastante, tomando aire profundamente.

-Pero ya se o que hiciste – dijo Whooves de forma amenazante – he hablado con tus familiares y amigos y todos dicen lo mismo de ti, que eres muy tranquilo y amable con los demás, nunca harías algo como lo que hiciste, ¿Por qué?

Baje la mirada – No lo se, yo nunca haría algo como eso - Me puse a recordar como me sentí en ese momento, no tenia miedo para nada, solo odio y violencia en mi mente, pero lo que mas me preocupó es que… lo disfruté. Whooves me trajo a la realidad de nuevo.

-Estas confundido, lo veo – ya estaba mas tranquilo – Sabes, soy psicólogo, que te parecería tomar unas cuantas terapias con migo, necesitas ayuda, yo puedo ayudarte, vivo en Pony Ville, es algo lejos pero seria mejor que fueras por un tiempo ¿Qué te parece?

No tuve que pensarlo demasiado – si, lo hare, si con esto resuelvo por qué estoy así, hare lo que sea.

-Tendrás que ir solo – dijo Whooves – debemos alejarte de cualquier cosa que te ligue aquí.

-No importa, acepto.

Whooves sonrió – bien, empaca tus cosos mientras descansas un poco, empezaremos en dos semanas – Con estos, finalmente se fue por su camino.

Terminada la conversación, voltee para atrás, alcance a ver a Twilight asomándose por una esquina, ella se dio cuenta de que la vi y se quedo mirándome sin moverse.

-¿Escuchaste todo? – le dije acercándome a ella.

-Lo siento, no pude resistirme – dijo apenada – así que vas a Pony Ville, puedo acompañarte.

-No podría pedirte que hagas eso.

-No, yo vivo allá solo vine por unos libros que necesito, no hay problema.

-En serio harías eso por mí.

-Claro, después de todo somos amigos – "Amigos" esa palabra me dio un aire de confianza, sentí como si ya la hubiera conocido desde hace tiempo – Aunque no me has dicho tu nombre – dijo seria, aunque con una sonrisa.

-Ah… ja ja ja, lo siento me llamo Icy Black, pero creo que ya lo sabes.

-Si, no gracias a ti – volteó a mirar para otro lado – oye pero que vas a hacer con tus padres? – volvió su mirada hacia mi.

-No les puedo decir que mate a 5 personas – dije tratando de que nadie mas escuchara – veré que hago con ellos, pero nadie lo debe saber. Twilight asintió – nos vemos entonces – dijo ella.

-Papá, mamá – les hable inventando lo primero que se me viniera a la cabeza – Eh… debo viajar a Pony Ville, el Dr. Whooves tiene un eh… tratamiento que me ayudara a recuperarme, pero no pueden ir porque… esto… debo hacerlo solo y sin distracciones – sonó creíble para mi.

A mis padres no les gusto la idea, pero lo comprendieron y no se opusieron. Menos mal son bastante accesibles…

Ya empacado todo, estaba en la estación, con el cuerpo doliéndome por la presión del maletín en mi espalda, aunque tenia otro mas grande en mi mano, afortunadamente, tenia ruedas. Twilight me estaba esperando en la puerta con los dos pasaportes para el tren. Nos sentamos juntos.

-¿Estas listo?

-Si, a partir de ahora comienza una nueva vida – El tren arranco.

**A partir de ahora todo comienza a tener mas sentido. Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima semana**


	3. Un nuevo comienzo

**Capitulo 3: Un nuevo comienzo**

Llegamos a Pony Ville, el viaje se me hizo corto.

-Bueno, llegamos – dije – ahora ha encontrar un hotel en donde quedarme.

-Es cierto – dijo Twilight – no tienes en donde dormir, porque no te quedas en mi casa.

-Tu y yo juntos?

-Bueno e-eh y-yo – Twilight estaba totalmente sonrojada – eh… yo vivo en la librería y-y-y hay b-bastante espacio, solo vivo yo con mi hermano de 11 años.

-Te lo agradezco, que haría yo sin ti.

Twilight se puso aun más roja - ¡Cállate! Solo sígueme.

Todo el camino estuvo en silencio, ambos sonrojados sin saber que decirla al otro, hasta que llegamos a la biblioteca y entramos.

-Twilight, por que te demoraste tanto, me estaba preocupa…- el chico se quedo mirándome muy confundido, era un niño de unos 11 años, tenia el pelo y los ojos verdes - ¿Quién es el? – Preguntó sin pensarlo - ¿es tu novio?

-Spike! – Dijo Twilight tan roja como hace unos momentos – Es un amigo que… eh… se quedara aquí porque… ah no tiene donde quedarse – trataba de decirlo lo mas sencillo que podía.

-oh, es nuevo en el pueblo? – dijo Spike ya entendiendo un poco mejor. El no dejaba de ver la cicatriz en mi ojo izquierdo, que era la que mas se notaba, pero no le di importancia, yo estaba viendo el lugar, que era muy grande y lleno de libros hasta donde no cabían.

-Oh no, lo olvide! – dijo Twilight con las manos sujetándose la cabeza – el dinero para los próximos meses, y ahora no puedo ir por el – ella ya estaba preocupada ver que hacer.

-Yo puedo ir, dime donde es – dije muy tranquilamente.

-En serio, lo harías?

-Claro, después de todo tu me estas ayudando, gracias a ti estoy aquí.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias – Twilight me dio un gran abrazo que se sintió muy suave – Es en la dulcería que se llama Sugar Cube, por la que pasamos en el camino, pregunta por mi amiga, ella debe estar hay, Pinkie Pie.

-Entiendo, vuelvo en seguida – dije retirándome de la biblioteca.

-¿Gracias a ti esta aquí? – pregunto Spike cuando me fui.

-Es una larga historia, te la contare cuando el vuelva…

Debo confesar que me sentí bastante perdido, después de todo, es la primera vez que estaba en Pony Ville, sin mencionar que todos los demás no dejaban de mirarme, como si yo fuera un delincuente, aunque en cierta forma lo era, además mi apariencia hablaba por mi mismo. Llevaba un jean suelto con una camiseta negra de Paramore con letras grafiteadas y unas zapatillas Nike blancas, además de la gran cantidad de heridas y cortadas que se veían. Me sentía intimidado.

Sentí que me seguían y me observaban de una manera distinta a los demás. Miré para atrás, una chica con mirada cortante, de ojos rosados y cabello del color del arcoíris, con unos shorts y camiseta azul. Me miraba justo a mí.

Me sentía aun mas intimidado con ella así. Bueno, la ignore y seguí mi camino, hasta que di con el lugar.

Al entrar, todos me miraban de la misma forma que los de afuera, excepto una chica que estaba sonriendo con una gran melena rosa esponjada y ojos azul claro.

Pregunte con la voz quebradiza lo mas alto que pude, que no fue mucho – P-Pinkie Pie?

La chica de pelo rosa que seguía sonriendo empezó a saltar hacia mi rebotando con su gran vestido rosado - ¿Si?

-Bueno es que soy nuevo en el pueblo y…

-¿¡Eres nuevo!? – Me interrumpió la de cabello esponjado. Sonó una canción alegre y empezó a cantar dándome la bienvenida – Espero que te gusto Pony Ville… – se detuvo la música - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eh… Icy.

-Icyyy – continúo cantando

Termino la canción – Y dime que te trae por aquí – pregunto Pinkie Pie.

-Vengo de parte de Twilight por un dinero – dije aun con algo de pena.

-Ah si ella lo dejó aquí antes de irse, espera, lo buscare – Ella se fue saltando hacia el segundo piso, los demás siguieron comiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Me relaje un rato y mire para la ventana, allí estaba, la misma chica con cabello de arcoíris siguiéndome. Me asuste un poco y me voltee para no ver esa mirada cortante.

-Aquí tienes – Pinkie había bajado con el dinero en un sobre y me lo dio.

-Gracias, creo que esto es todo, gracias por darme la bienvenida.

-Oh eso no es problema, otro día haremos de verdad una fiesta. Bueno adiós, vuelve pronto – Ella no parecía temerme nada por mi apariencia, es mas, parecía agradarle. Era una chica rara.

Salí de la dulcería, no vi a la de pelo colorido, no me importó. Me fui devuelta a la biblioteca, animado gracias a Pinkie Pie.

Cuando llegue mis maletas no estaban, subí, Twilight y Spike estaban organizando toda mi habitación – No debieron molestarse – dije con una sonrisa a los dos.

-No es ningún problema – dijo Spike.

-Ah, ten – le di el sobre con el dinero a Twilight – siento la demora, me quede un raro con Pinkie.

-¿Conociste a Pinkie? Que te pareció – pregunto Twilight.

Es como decirlo… ¿Alegre?

-Si, ella es algo especial – dijo mientras se reía.

-Bueno, creo que iré a darme una ducha – fui retirándome al baño.

Mientras estaba adentro, Twilight bajo a leer sus nuevos libros, cuando se abrió la puerta y llegaron sus amigas. Al parecer Pinkie Pie había corrido la voz.

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Esta aquí? ¿Es lindo? – dijo la primera mientras entraba, era una chica de pelo morado.

-Aquí debe estar – siguió Pinkie mientras entraba saltando.

-¿Me pregunto que clase de persona será? – dijo la tercera, una chica rubia con un sombrero vaquero.

Entro tímidamente otra chica de pelo rosado claro – hola Twilight – dijo con una voz suave.

La última entro muy seria cruzada de brazos, pero también tenia curiosidad. Era la del cabello de arcoíris.

Todas hablaban al mismo tiempo, curiosas de saber quien era el nuevo del pueblo.

Al terminar de ducharme baje en toalla, supuse que estaba bien.

-Oye Twilight donde esta mi… - Me encontré en la sala con las seis chicas petrificadas, boquiabiertas y sonrojadas al verme así. No sabia que hacer, solo me quede hay quieto sosteniendo mi toalla.

La chica del pelo colorido corrió y se abalanzó sobre mí tumbándome por las escaleras. Casi se me cae la tolla. Ella quedo sobre mí.

-Tu – dijo casi gritando – quien eres tu y que haces casi desnudo en la casa de mi amiga.

-Rainbow Dash! - Twilight reaccionó quitándomela de encima.

Todas se quedaron quietas, tan solo mirando con la boca abierta, excepto Pinkie Pie, que aun sonrojada, no borraba su sonrisa.

-Lo siento Icy – Twilight me ayudo a parar mirando hacia otro lado con vergüenza.

-Disculpen – dije mientras corrí hacia arriba para vestirme.

Todas preguntaron en un tono unísono - ¿Es el?

-Si – dijo Twilight refiriéndose a todas – se llama Icy, se va a quedar un tiempo por unos… asuntos.

-Mmm como que clase de asuntos – dijo Rainbow Dash con un aire de duda.

-Tuvo un accidente y se esta recuperando aquí y yo le ofrecí quedarse en la biblioteca.

-¿Estas segura? – dijo Rainbow Dash aun con inseguridad. Se podría decir que tratando de persuadir a Twilight.

-Suficiente – dijo la vaquera – si Twilight confía en el, yo también.

-Así es, nuestra amiga nunca cometería un error con alguien – dijo la del pelo morado introduciéndose en la conversación.

-Yo también confió en el – dijo Pinkie saltando aun mas alto.

La otra de pelo rosado claro solo asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo siento- dije yo mientras bajaba las escaleras ya vestido – Spike me ayudo a encontrar mi ropa.

-Icy, déjame presentarte a mis amigas, ellas son: Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie que ya la conoces, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash – dijo Twilight señalando a todas.

Cada una se presento a su manera, incluyendo a Pinkie Pie de nuevo, todas, hasta Rainbow Dash con el seño fruncido, quien me apretó mu fuerte la mano.

Ninguna parecía ponerle atención a mi aspecto algo deteriorado. Todas me abrazaron menos Rainbow Dash mientras yo mostraba una sonrisa intentando aguantar el dolor por mis heridas aun algo delicadas.

-Bueno, fue un gusto – dijo Rarity – me tengo que ir, debo terminar de diseñar un vestido para mi club.

-Yo también- menciono Applejack – tengo que ayudarle a mio hermano en la granja.

-Yo voy a alimentar a mis mascotas – dijo Fluttershy.

-Ok, voy ha estar planeando tu fiesta de bienvenida – Pinkie Pie estaba decidida.

Cada una se fue retirando, Rainbow Dash solo se fue sin decir nada, mientras no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Siento eso – dijo Twilight cerrando la puerta – Rainbow Dash puede ser un poco tosca.

-No importa, tus amigas me agradan – dije mientras le sonreía.

-Son las 5:30 iré preparando la cena.

-Te puedo ayudar?

-Si quieres, gracias.

Fue un agradable rato con ella en la cocina. Debo admitir que la cena nos quedo bastante bien. En el comedor Spike por fin pregunto lo que de hace rato quería saber.

-¿Quién eres tu y por qué estas aquí? – dijo con amabilidad.

Bueno, empecemos – suspire mientras terminaba de comer – Me llamo Icy, estoy aquí porque Twilight se ofreció a acompañarme mientras me recupero de un accidente – dije todo esto coincidiendo con Twilight.

Spike continuo mirando con una cara de satisfacción – Ok, es suficiente para mí.

Twilight y yo un poco confundidos por la indiferencia de Spike, nos retiramos de la mesa, le ayude a recoger y a lavar los platos. Estábamos un poco cansados así que nos fuimos rápido a acostarnos temprano.

Buenas noches – dijeron Twilight y Spike al mismo tiempo.

-Buenas noches a los dos.

Me acosté aun adolorido con una sudadera y una camiseta.

-Sera mejor que te prepares para la fiesta de mañana de Pinkie.

-¿Hablaba en serio?

-Muy en serio – dijo mientras se acostaba con su pijama de seda violeta…

Estaba aquí, en una casa que no era mía, con una chica que apenas conocía, conociendo a sus amigas de las cuales una me odia, intentando resolver mis problemas.

Esto debe ser lo que llaman… un nuevo comienzo.

**Listo eso es todo por hoy, esta capitulo seria como mi regalo de navidad. Hasta la próxima, gracias por leer y Feliz Navidad Everypony.**


	4. Verdades Encontradas Parte 1

**Capitulo 4: Verdades encontradas **_**Parte 1**_

No podía quitarme de la cabeza esos sentimientos de ira y de maldad que tuve en ese entonces, temía que esos sentimientos se apoderaran de mí y temía hacerles daño a las personas a quien quería, en ese instante apareció Twilight en mi cabeza. Nuevamente tenía miedo…

No pude dormir mucho, me desperté sudando. En mi reloj eran las 2 de la mañana, trate de volver a dormirme pero no pude, no tuve mas opción que levantarme.

Salí del cuarto de huéspedes, la habitación de Twilight estaban separadas por un largo pasillo. No pude resistirlo, era como si mis piernas se movieran solas. Finalmente me vi entrando al cuarto de Twilight. Trate de hacer el menor ruido posible y me acerque, hay la vi dormir plácidamente. Solo me quede mirándolo unos pocos segundos, pase después por las demás habitaciones, pase por la de Spike quien dormía más profundamente. Me fui hasta la sala, camine por toda la casa pero solo quería ir a un lugar, a la habitación de Twilight. Entre de nuevo a su habitación pero esta vez me acerque más.

No estaba seguro de que hacer además de seguir observándola. Me acerque hasta estar al lado de su cama, me arrodille y la vi en una paz que me conmovió. Me entraron muchos pensamientos en ese momento – Twilight era linda y me ayudo a pesar de que ni siquiera me conocía, ella se ensucio las manos para salvar a un desconocido que estaba destrozado en el suelo, le debía la vida.

Le pase mi mano por la frente para acomodarle el cabello, note que su camisa de seda estaba un poco desabrochada y estaba en una posición muy tentadora. Estábamos solos y ella estaba dormida, podría hacerle lo que quisiera y ella pensaría que solo fue un sueño. Mire sus labios rosados y me fui acercando aun mas, no podía evitarlo, me acerque hasta sentir su respiración. Mis labios y los de ella estaban extremadamente cerca. No aguante mas y me decidí. Estuve a punto de besarla, cuando se abrió la ventana de golpe, me asuste pero mas que por el sonido, por la posibilidad de que Twilight se despertara. Corrí aun intentando guardar silencio hacia la ventana.

-Solo fue el viento – me dije a mi mismo mientras cerraba la ventana - ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer? Twilight es solo mi amiga, en que estoy pensando no puedo hacerle algo así mientras duerme – Me retire de su habitación y ajuste la puerta sin dejar de mirarla.

Tuve que salir de la biblioteca y andar por el pueblo para aclarar mi mente. El pueblo estaba totalmente desolado, parecía un pueblo fantasma, pero que más se podía esperar a las 3 de la mañana.

Empecé a caminar pensando en todo lo que ha pasado desde que legue a Pony Ville - Este pueblo no es tan tranquilo como creí - dije mientras pasaba por al dulcería Sugar Cube y recordaba como conocí a Pinkie Pie.

Camine bastante, creo que le di la vuelta al pueblo como 3 veces. Decidí probar otra ruta. Camine hasta pasar por un cerca que decía: "Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres", seguí caminando, me encontré con una granja muy bonita y bien cuidada, al frente había una plantación de manzanos, no alcancé a ver donde terminaba toda el area. Me recosté en un árbol y cogí unas cuantas manzanas sin preocuparme por los dueños de la granja. Me puse a recordar de nuevo el rostro de Twilight mientras dormía y de lo cerca que estuvimos hace unos minutos. Después de eso sorprendentemente me quede dormido...

-Oye despierta, no es hora de dormir - dijo una voz fuerte y tranquila.

-Mmm... No quiero... - yo aun estaba medio dormido.

El sujeto golpeo el árbol me callo una manzana en la cabeza.

-Auch! eso dolió - me sobe la cabeza, a él le dio gracia.

Lo voltee a mirar, era un hombre alto y grande de cabello anaranjado con mirada tranquila, traía una espiga de trigo en la boca.

-Lo-lo siento no quería entrar sin permiso.

-No importa, no me molesta eso.

-Heeyy... Big Mac, Pasa algo? - Sonó una voz conocida desde el granero. En seguida salió Applejack junto con una niña mas o menos de la edad de Spike, de cabello rojo atado con un gran moño rojo.

-Oh Icy ¿qué haces aquí? - Fue preguntando Applejack mientras se dirigían hacia donde estábamos.

-Lo siento, estaba caminando y me quede dormido aquí sin saberlo.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada – Applejack esbozó una sonrisa cálida sin preocupación – ya que estas aquí déjame presentarte a mi familia, creo que ya conociste a Big Mac.

-Sip – dijo Big Mac mientras sonreía.

-Y esta pequeña que está aquí es Apple Bloom.

-Hola – Ella saludaba muy entusiasmada aunque al igual que Spike, no dejaba de mirarme.

-Entra quiero que conozcas a la abuela Smith – Applejack me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta el granero bastante fuerte para una chica.

Una vez dentro, conocí a una señora de bastante edad, la abuela Smith, era muy amable, me sirvió té y luego me empezó a preguntar como me sentía en el pueblo y esas todas cosas que todos le preguntan al recién llegado.

-Bueno me voy, debo ayudarle a Big Mac a cosechar el campo – dijo Applejack levantándose del sofá.

-Me gustaría ayudar yo también.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario.

-Insisto, quiero compensar su el dejarme estar aquí y las manzanas que me comí.

-Esta bien – dijo con una sonrisa en señal de comprensión – no le diría que no a alguien que quiere trabajar.

Empecé a golpear arboles para que la manzanas cayeran y las que quedaban las cogía si alcanzaba, aprovechando que soy alto, luego las metía en una cubeta.

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando vi entrar a Rainbow Dash, aun seguía mirándome con esa fría mirada de desconfianza.

-¿¡Que!? También con Applejack, no me importa si todas las demás confían en ti, yo no, sé que escondes algo – Ella me hablo en un tono muy amenazante. Yo solo me quede mirándola, un poco nervioso pues lo que ella dijo es cierto, escondo algo.

-Dash! – grito Applejack saliendo de entre los arboles, le hizo una señal para que fueran al granero. Yo me quede paralizado donde estaba mientras ellas entraron.

-Creo que es suficiente para mí, debo volver a la biblioteca, Twilight debe estar preocupada, no a ha sabido de mi en todo el día, además, no me siento muy bien con Rainbow Dash asechándome, mejor me despido de todos.

Entre en el granero para despedirme de la abuela Smith, quien estaba tejiendo unos guantes de cocina.

-Adiós Icy, las niñas subieron al segundo piso, despídete de ellas – dijo ella dejando de tejer para hablarme.

Subí al segundo piso, alcancé a escuchar a las dos discutiendo.

-No puedo creer que tu también confíes en el.

-Parece un buen chico.

-No para mi.

-No será que estas celosa.

-Cállate.

Por un momento dejaron de hablar y sonó un ruido fuerte, como si alguien se hubiera caido. Fui corriendo para ver que paso hasta una puerta que estaba medio abierta, me asome lentamente. Fue entonces cuando las vi, Applejack estaba encima de Rainbow Dash, besándola apasionadamente.

La puerta estaba ajustada, así que no creo que me alcanzaran as ver. Pero yo si veía muy bien.

Ambas siguieron besándose mientras Rainbow Dash le quitaba la chaqueta a Applejack, después siguió con su camisa. Cambiaron sus posiciones, ahora era Applejack quien desvestía lentamente a Rainbow Dash. Cada vez había mas caricias y cada vez eran mas intimas. Sin dejar de besarse, Applejack le quito es sujetador a Rainbow Dash y lo mismo hizo ella. Applejack, quien estaba arriba empezó a bajar haciendo un camino de besos, empezó por el cuello, pasó entre sus pechos descubiertos, siguió por su abdomen y continúo bajando. Fue deslizando su ropa interior de una forma lenta y sensual. Rainbow Dash tenia una mirada picara al igual que Applejack. Empezó a pasar su lengua por toda la intimidad de Rainbow Dash, cada vez acercaba mas su cabeza profundizando mas su lengua, provocó que Rainbow se arqueara del gran placer que sentía.

-Oh si Applejack, por favor más rápido, más rápido, mas – decía Rainbow Dash entre gemidos mientras Applejack la excavaba con su lengua – No aguantare mucho más… Apple… Jack… Aaahhh…

Ambas se miraron seductoramente y se dieron un profundo beso fundido en la saliva de Dash y la de Applejack mezclada con sus fluidos – Ahora es mi turno – Dijo Rainbow de forma picara.

Ella tomo de la cintura a Applejack y empezó a deslizar su ropa interior dejándola completamente desnuda. Rainbow Dash empezó desde abajo haciendo un camino de besos hasta su pecho, empezó a acariciar uno de los pechos de Applejack mientras mordía suavemente sus pezones, paso su mano libre por su abdomen, deslizándola hacia abajo y finalmente metiendo sus dedos en la entrepierna de Applejack. Soltó un grito de placer. Dash fue aumentando el ritmo, cada vez se movía más rápido y más profundo. Applejack decía el nombre de Rainbow entre gemidos con una respiración agitada.

-Creo que es momento de terminar con esto - Se detuvieron para cambiar de posición, Rainbow Dash le abrió las piernas a Applejack y se metió entre ellas quedando en posición entre cruzada, ambas empezaron a mover su cadera y van haciéndolo mas rápido cada vez.

Yo estaba totalmente petrificado con los ojos con platos y debo admitirlo… bastante excitado. Estaba de pie en la puerta, pero del shock no me pude seguir sosteniendo y me caí haciendo bastante ruido. Cerré los ojos mientras me recuperaba del golpe, cuando los abrí note que la puerta estaba abierta y que las dos chicas pararon y se quedaron mirándome totalmente quietas sin saber que decir o hacer, totalmente rojas por haberlas descubierto y por sus actos anteriores. Sin pesarlo y casi instantáneamente, lo primero que hice fue echar a correr, corrí lo más rápido que puede mientras pensaba.

-Lo que acabo de ver ¿fue real? Eso fue como estar en un film porno y yo estaba en primera fila.

Trate de llegar lo más rápido posible a la biblioteca para pensar más claramente. Cuando llegue abrí la puerta de un golpe, un poco traumado podría decirse, Twilight pego un salto del susto.

-¿¡Icy, que tienes, que te pasa!? – pregunto Twilight preocupada por mí.

Yo no podía hablar, aun estaba en shock.

-Y-yo n-no-no tartamudeaba y no pude seguir hablando. Fui corriendo al baño, quizás una ducha me tranquilizaría…

Cuando salí y me vestí, Twilight estaba sentada en la sala con una cara muy preocupada.

-¿Ahora estas mejor?

-Cr-creo que si – todavía estaba algo nervioso.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas así?

-Yo, yo – no sabía que o como decirlo – creo que vi algo que no debí haber visto.

-Applejack me llamo hace rato, me dijo que le estabas ayudando en el campo ¿Qué paso?

-Tu sabias que… - no encontraba las palabras para poder decirle lo que había visto – es que estaba en la granja y llego Rainbow Dash… después fui a despedirme de ellas… y ellas…

-¿Estaban juntas? – Twilight ya parecía entender lo que pasaba – creo que no te lo he dicho, Rainbow y Applejack, bueno ellas son… mmm… pareja – Twilight estaba un poco apenada.

-Queee! ¿¡Tú lo sabes!? – pregunte ahora mas alarmado.

-Si todas lo sabemos. Ellas tienen una relación abierta desde hace unos 2 meses.

-Creo que necesito recostarme un rato – dije sin poder creerlo.

-Está bien – ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva…

-Icy despierta, despierta – escuche la voz de Twilight.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – aun no despertaba del todo.

-Son las 8 de la noche, vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-Acompáñame.

Baje las escaleras con Twilight cuando…

-¡SORPRESA!

Todas estaban allí frente a mí, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike, Applejack hasta Rainbow Dash, era una fiesta.

-Dije que te haría una fiesta de bienvenida – dijo Pinkie dirigiéndose hacia mí. No sabía que decirle.

_Continuara…_

**Ok eso es todo por hoy, gracias por seguir leyendo y por apoyarme en esto, espero que la pasen bien. Solo resta decir… ¡FELIZ AÑO! **

**Feliz año a todos… see you next time.**

**PD: El que pone música a todo volumen cada semana al lado de mi casa, gracias, duermo como un bebe, en serio lo espero hoy.**


	5. Verdades Encontradas Parte 2

**Verdades encontradas Parte 2**

-N-no sé que decir.

-Ya que eres nuevo en Pony Ville pensé que merecías una bienvenida al estilo Pinkie Pie – Pinkie estaba muy animada – Y bien ¿Qué estamos esperando? Que comience la fiesta!

Empezó a sonar Party Rock Anthem y todos se animaron. La música estaba tan alta que casi no se escuchaba lo que las demás decían.

-Diviértete después de todo, esta es tu fiesta

Todo el lugar se anime en un instante, Fluttershy y Twilight empezaron a bailar con el ritmo de la música, Applejack y Rainbow Dash bailaban mientras bebían ponche, Rarity hablaba con Spike, el cual se veía todo idiotizado, Pinkie, ilógica e irrealmente, hacia las tres cosas a la vez.

Fui a tomar algo, cuando Rainbow y Applejack se acercaron hacia mi, estaban muy serias.

-Eh… Icy, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – Applejack lo dijo con algo de vergüenza.

-Esta bien – subimos los tres por las escaleras.

-Bueno, como lo digo – ella dudaba en como empezar la conversación.

-Iré al grano – dijo Rainbow Dash muy directamente – queremos hablarte de lo que viste esta mañana.

Guarde total silencio, de solo recordarlo me ponía nervioso el estar con ellas dos hay.

-Rainbow Dash!

-¿Qué? – replico Rainbow.

-Bueno, respecto a eso – retomo el hilo Applejack – espero que no haya algún…

-No, esta bien, no te preocupes – la interrumpí – lo respeto, es solo que no me lo esperaba y me tomo por sorpresa, pero no tengo problemas.

-Gracias – Applejack estaba mas tranquila – no sabíamos como decírtelo.

Me pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Rainbow Dash, pero luego desapareció.

-¿Que estas mirando? – ella oculto su sonrisa con algo de enojo.

-Nada, no es nada – dije desviando la mirada.

-Bueno – termino diciendo Applejack – ya que todos nos entendemos, por que no bajamos y volvemos a la fiesta.

-Esta bien.

Después de eso, los tres bajamos de nuevo a la fiesta, Rainbow Dash se veía mucho mas relajada que hace un rato. Ya en la fiesta, Pinkie Pie nos andaba buscando intensamente.

-Hey! donde estaban ustedes? – pregunto creo que algo molesta, pero luego cambio con una sonrisa - ¿quieren pastel?

Atrás de Pinkie había un pastel gigante. No tenía idea de cuándo o como carajo habían traído semejante cosa tan grande, ni siquiera cabía por la puerta pero estaba allí.

Pinkie Pie se acercó a mí con un cuchillo - ¿quieres cortar el pastel?

-Claro.

Lo veía y no sabía por dónde empezar, de verdad, esa cosa era enorme – ten, cuidado esta filoso – me dijo Pinkie en broma mientras me pasaba el cuchillo, cuando lo tome se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Comencé a sentir como si estuviera otra vez con esos sujetos aquel día, en ese momento en que tome la navaja y comencé a asesinarlos.

Me temblaban las piernas y las manos, comencé a perder la razón de lo que hacía y solo me quede allí mirando el cuchillo en mis manos.

-Icy, ¿estas bien? – pregunto Twilight mientras me coloca su mano en mi hombro.

En el instante en que sentí su mano encima de mi, mi cuerpo reacciono sin mi permiso, rápidamente me voltee y di un corte con el cuchillo hacia atrás, no sentí nada. Después de unos segundos escuche algunos gritos y empujones, eso me devolvió a la realidad.

De nuevo consiente, mu puse a ver que es lo que pasaba. El escenario que observe fue el que mas había temido en este momento. Todas estaban alrededor de Twilight, y ella estaba sangrando, salía sangre de su brazo.

-¡¿Qué HICISTE?! – me grito Rainbow Dash.

-Debemos llevarla a un hospital – dijo Applejack – rápido antes de que pierda mas sangre.

En cuestión de segundos, la biblioteca quedo vacía. Deje caer el cuchillo, estaba limpio, no tenia una gota de sangre a diferencia del piso. Quede atónito.

-¿Qué hice?

Mis peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad, le he hecho daño a la persona que mas aprecio.

-No puedo quedarme aquí con Twilight, terminare haciéndole mas daño…

A la mañana siguiente, Twilight y Spike no volvieron, supuse que estarían en casa de una de sus amigas por miedo a volver a la biblioteca con migo aquí.

-No debo perder tiempo – me dije – debo buscar a Hooves lo antes posible.

Me puse otra ropa y salí al pueblo. Corrí por todo el pueblo escondiéndome de cualquier persona, o más bien de las chicas que vieron lo sucedido, no creo que fuera bueno encontrármelas en este momento. De manera muy cuidadosa, le preguntaba a personas que no me conocieran en donde quedaba el consultorio del Dr. Hooves, finalmente lo encontré.

-Buenos días – dije tímidamente mientras entraba.

Todo andaba bien, hasta que vi lo último que quisiera haber visto, eran Spike y Twilight, sentados en la sala de espera. Quisiera no haber entrado, y haber salido corriendo lejos de ese lugar, pero necesitaba hablar con Hooves. Finalmente me atreví a entrar. Twilight me vio entrar, me miro con lastima, en cambio Spike lo hacía con temor. Me senté dos filas atrás de ellos. No quería hablarles, no quería ni mirarlos, hasta que Twilight rompió el silencio.

-H-hola – dijo muy tímidamente.

-Hola – le devolví el saludo pero con la cabeza baja.

Hubo otro incomodo memento de silencio.

-Y… que haces aquí – pregunte yo.

-Eh... yo solo…

La interrumpió el sonido de la puerta del consultorio abriéndose, seguido salió el Dr. Hooves – El siguiente.

Twilight y Spike se pusieron de pie y se levantaron dirigiéndose hacia el doctor. Yo también me levante y grite antes que ellos llegaran.

-DR. HOOVES.

-Oh Icy, como has estado?

-Dr. Necesito hablar con usted rápido.

-Perdón Icy, pero ahora estoy trabajando, después lo haremos.

-Pero doct…

-Lo siento, después lo haremos – y así corto nuestra conversación.

-Pasa Twilight.

-¿Twilight? – Dije confundido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo, yo, vine por ti Icy… es momento de que… enfrentes tus problemas! – Twilight tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja, tenía miedo de como yo pudiera haber reaccionado ente eso.

Baje la mirada, note su brazo izquierdo estaba vendada donde yo… la había cortado. Sentí una gran decepción de mi mismo.

-Lo, lo siento.

Twilight no hablo, solo siguió con la cabeza baja.

-Y bien ¿seguimos? – dijo el Dr. Hooves.

-Puedo entrar yo también – le suplique.

-Lo siento, pero es mejor que no lo hagas.

-Entiendo – me dirigí a Twilight – te esperare aquí – ella solo asintió.

Me senté en la sala de espera, los minutos se convertían en horas, el tiempo se volvía eterno. Al final me quede dormido…

-Icy – la voz de Twilight me devolvió al mundo real.

-¿ya acabaron? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Parece que la terapia… se adelantara.

-¿¡QUE!?

-Empieza pasado mañana.

-Genial – dije en tono de sarcasmo.

-Icy, no puedo seguir mintiéndole a mis amigas – dijo cambiando el tema, su rostro expresaba suplica – tenemos que hacer algo.

-Tienes razón – suspire – diles la verdad.

-Pero… ¿estás seguro?

-No quiero que te sientas obligada a mentirle a tus amigas si no quieres hacerlo, estoy seguro.

Ambos fuimos camino a la biblioteca, Spike aun tenía miedo, así que me asegure de caminar 10 pasos atrás de ellos.

De vuelta ya en la biblioteca, Twilight había llamado a sus amigas. Todas estaban frente a mí, sus miradas expresaban desconfianza preocupación y desprecio.

-Creo que es momento de decir la verdad – les dije a todas.

-Que tienes que decir? – pregunto Rainbow Dash agresivamente.

-Yo…

CONTINUARA…

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy.**

**Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por haberme demorado un poco en subir este capítulo, es que he estado ocupado con varios asuntos entre ellos algunos trabajos pendientes y me queda difícil hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo. Lo otro es que probablemente me siga demorando así en algunos capítulos por las mismas razones, de nuevo pido disculpas.**

**Bueno creo que eso era todo, hasta la próxima. **


	6. Confia en mi

**Capitulo 6: Cree en mi**

-Yo…

No sabia ni como empezar a hablar, tenia un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el estomago, mire a Twilight para sentir algo de apoyo, quizás su mirada me tranquilizaría, pero tenia la misma cara de preocupación que yo, parecía como si fuera ella la que estuviese confesándolo todo.

-Yo… les he estado ocultando la verdad, no soy… la persona que ustedes creen que soy – todas se pusieron serias, mas serias de lo que estaban al principio, me prestaron mas atención – todas estas heridas que ustedes ven, no son por un accidente como dijo Twilight, fueron por una pelea, fueron echas por navajas, yo le pedí que les no les dijera la verdad, pero no la metan a ella en esto por favor.

Las miradas bailaban de Twilight hacia mi y viceversa.

-Fue una pelea donde yo… no sé que me paso y… mate a alguien – percibía que las demás no creían que yo hablaba enserio y que se trataba de un tipo de broma – vine aquí para poder superar esto, es enserio.

Algunas miradas se empezaron a llenar de desconfianza, temor e inquietud.

Empeze a ponerme nervioso, estaba sudando en frio, tenia miedo del como reaccionarian las chicas… era de lo peor, no hace mucho que habia llegado y ya me estaba armando nuevos enemigos pero hay algo dentro de mi que no puedo controlar.

Las chicas emepesaban a mirarme de forma mas y mas repulsiva, podria decir que cada mirada se sentia como una puñalada mas dolorosa que la anterior.

Applejack fue la primera en hablar… y no fue algo muy reconfortante lo que dijo.

-Twilight, ¿es eso cierto? – pregunto Applejack.

Twilight solo asintio con inseguridad.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando – dijo Rarity.

-No Puede ser – agrego Rainbow Dash.

-No pense que fueras así – dijo Applejack.

Y las puñaladas continuaban.

-Los siento Icy, pero no seguir escuchando esto, no puedo creer en alguin como tu, solo dige que si quieres que vuelba a confiar en ti, deberas ganartelo – dijo Applejack seriamente mientras se levantaba del asiento, me miro y salió por la puerta. Seguido de ella se levanto Rainbow Dash e hizo lo mismo sin decir nada.

-Creo… que acompañaré a Fluttershy a su casa – dijo Rarity cogiendo a Fluttershy del brazo y saliendo después por la puerta rápidamente.

Solo se que do Pinkie Pie sentada ahí mirándome con lastima. Se levanto y se dirigió a la salida en silencio.

-Pinkie! – le dije antes de llegar a la puerta. Se detuvo por un segundo como si fuera a decirme algo, pero siguió y salió de la biblioteca.

Spike se había quedado quieto, paralizado se podría decir, sin saber que pensar al respecto; era como si no hubiera entendido por completo lo que había escuchado de mi. Simplemente me miraba confundido.

-Ya es tarde, Spike ¿Por qué no vas a dormir ya? –le dijo Twilight al peli verde.

-S-si hermana – Spike subió a su habitación sin replicar.

Quedamos Twilight y yo solos, decepcionados y tristes, ambos cabizbajos y en silencio con lo que había pasado, de las crudas palabras de sus amigas.

-Creo… que me voy a dormir yo también, estoy cansado.

-Icy…

-No pasa nada Twilight, estoy bien.

-No te preocupes, mañana lo resolveremos y todo será mejor, ya veras… no olvides que estoy contigo – dijo Twilight tratando de mostrar un sonrisa compasiva.

-Gracias.

Ese "gracias" sonó demasiado vacío hasta para mí.

-Creo que yo también necesito un descanso – Twilight subió detrás de mi hacia su habitación…

Ya era bastante tarde, ya todos dormía, menos yo. No podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama sin saber que hacer. En mi mente solo tenia formas para tratar de arreglarlo todo, pero cada ves que una idea venia, recordaba la manera en que ellas se dirigían hacia mi y comencé a imaginar cosas, como que perdería su confianza o la poca que me tenían, que no las volvería a ver, en como afectaría su amistad con Twilight y que lo único que he hecho es causar problemas. Me pregunto si es buena idea seguir aquí, o tal vez seria mejor que me fuera.

Sentía que la noche me absorbía, el silencio era absoluto y sentía que era eterno, hasta que un leve sonido lo rompió, era como un pequeño golpe en un cristal, no le puse atención. A los pocos segundos volví a escuchar el mismo ruido, esta vez mas duro, pero seguí ignorándolo. Sonó una tercera vez, esta vez no puede dejarlo pasar. Me dirigí a la ventana. Abro las cortinas y lo primer que me encuentro es la cara de Pinkie Pie afuera, diciéndome hola con la mano. Abrí la ventana.

-Pinkie! ¿¡Qué haces!?

-¿Puedo entrar? Aquí afuera hace mucho frio.

Le di la mano y le ayude a entrar.

-Aahh… mucho mejor – se sentó en mi cama como si no pasara nada, como si fuera normal que una chica entrara por tu ventana a estas horas de la madrugada, yo me senté a su lado.

-Pero que… como… tu… bueno, no importa ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Que tiene, no puedo visitar a un amigo con problemas?

-Problemas?

-Así es, problemas, todos tenemos algún problema, no.

-mmm unos más que otros – suspire.

-Bueno… yo solo quería saber como estabas y… pues lo que paso hace rato… yo… lo siento – la sonrisa que traía hasta ahora desaparecía lentamente en su rostro con vergüenza – es que yo solo…

-Pinkie – la interrumpí – no hace falta.

Alzó su cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa volvía a ella – Icy, yo estoy contigo, y sé que Twilight también, no te preocupes sé que todo esto se resolverá.

-Podría preguntarte ¿Por qué confías en mí?

-Bueno... – Pinkie se notaba incomoda – es que creo… saber como te sientes.

-¿Crees saber como me siento? A que te refieres.

-Eehh… pues crees que eres diferente y todos piensas que eres raro, no te comprenden.

-¿Tu pasas te por eso?

-Hubo un tiempo, pero mírame ahora, conozco a cada persona en Pony Ville y tengo muy buenos amigos por todos lados.

-Si que haces amigos con facilidad, creo que yo los estoy perdiendo sin siquiera conocerlos – dije con tristeza.

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

-Toma –Pinkie puso sobre mi cama una canasta y saco un pastelillo – pensé que te haría sentir mejor, todo sabe mejor con un poco de azúcar.

-Gracias – no tenia hambre pero de todas formas lo recibí – quisiera que mi vida tuviera un poco mas de azúcar y que todo fuera mas fácil.

-No debes apresurarte, todo a su tiempo, si no se deja hornear a un pastelillo queda solo masa.

-Supongo que si.

-Bueno, creo que debo irme, es bastante tarde – Pinkie se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

-Espera Pinkie – la detuve – …gracias.

-De que? – dijo alegremente.

-No se, por venir aquí, por apoyarme… por todo.

-De nada – se acercó y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla – recuerda, todo saldrá bien.

Yo quede ahí quieto como un idiota perdido.

Después se volteo y salió por la ventana.

-Un momento estamos en un segundo piso – pensé – PINKIE!

Cuando me asome, ella ya estaba en el suelo caminando con una soga entre las manos.

-jeje conque así fue como subió – suspire – tal vez ya sea hora de dormirme yo también.

Coloque el canasto de pastelillos en otro lugar y me acosté.

Espero que tengas razón Pinkie… espero que tengas razón.

**Bueno aquí concluye este capitulo, gracias a todos por leer. Me he logrado organizar mejor y creo que tengo un poco de tiempo libre (no mucho) así que intentare sacar el próximo capitulo un poco mas rápido. Cuídense, de nuevo gracias y hasta luego.**


	7. Una escena familiar

**Capitulo 7: Una Escena familiar**

-Icy!

-Sigo aquí, no te preocupes.

-Ah! Esta muy adentro.

-Tranquila no te asustes.

-Ten cuidado por favor.

-No te preocupes Twilight, todo estará bien.

-Sácalo!

-No sale! Resiste!

-Rápido! Aaahh!

-Si.

-Aaahh! Duele.

-Solo relájate, así será mejor.

-Esta muy apretado.

-Lo intentaremos de nuevo.

-Esta bien.

-Yaaa!

-HHHAAAA!

-Ya esta, lo hicimos Icy.

-Bien, ahora dime, como se te atoro el dedo en el lavabo?

…

Era una mañana tranquila. Spike dormía, Twilight y yo estábamos sentados en el comedor desayunando en silencio.

-Icy, estas bien te noto algo tenso hoy.

-Bueno, tal vez sea porque mañana empiezo con Whooves, no me puedo relajar aunque quiera, lo eh estado esperando esto todo este tiempo.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte y tomar las cosas con calma.

-Lo dice la chica que paso todo un día leyendo sin parar mientras yo no estaba.

-Eso es diferente, es algo importante, no es de tu incumbencia – Twilight se molesto con lo que le dije.

**-**Está bien, lo siento, pero tú también deberías relajarte un poco, solo digo.

-Agh bien, creo que tienes razón, tal vez exagere un poco – dijo derrotada – Hagamos una cosa.

-Te escucho.

-Ya que ambos necesitamos relajarnos porque no damos un paseo por el pueblo.

-No lo se – dije un tanto incomodo – la ultima vez que di un paseo termine en un gran e interesante problema.

-No te preocupes – Dijo Twilight con gracia – no creo que pase algo como aquella vez.

-Esta bien voy a creer en tu palabra.

-Bien alístate, termina de desayunar y nos vamos.

Para ser honesto, tenia pereza de salir, deseaba solo quedarme ver televisión o jugar algún videojuego que haya traído, esperando al día de mañana. Pero que se le va a hacer. Termine de desayunar, lavé mi plato y subí a bañarme y luego a vestirme. Finalmente baje, Twilight ya estaba lista.

-Por fin! Que tanto hacías allá arriba?

-Me gusta hacer las cosas a mi ritmo.

-Vamos! Deberíamos de haber salido hace 15 minutos.

-Pero es solo un paseo, no importa a que hora salgamos.

-Claro que si importa, eso es responsabilidad.

-Recuerda, relájate – me burle un poco.

-Si si, no vamos ya?

-Bien. Y a donde vamos?

-Esta pensando en ir al centro comercial, podría ser divertido.

-mmm al centro comercial, ok vamos…

Salimos de la biblioteca, no era muy lejos así que nos fuimos caminando. Twilight estaba adelante guiándome por el camino, por aquí no he pasado. Empezamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia, sobre el día, sobre como nos sentíamos, aunque yo estaba poniéndole mas cuidado a mi alrededor, a las casas, las tiendas, quería conocer la ciudad…

Estaba ya llegando al centro comercial, cuando alcancé a ver a Fluttershy en la parte de afuera hablando con un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello negro que sobresalía por debajo de su sombrero. Fluttershy hablaba tranquilamente con el, hasta que alcanzo a verme por encime de el hombro del sujeto de chaqueta negra, su rostro se lleno de temor y trato de ocultarse detrás del hombre con sombrero. El hombre al verla así solo se voltio hacia mi y me quedo mirando, hay fue cuando le alcancé a ver la cara. El y yo nos quedamos mirando detenidamente hasta que él tomó la palabra.

-Icy?

-Dominik?

-¿Eres tu? Wow como has cambiado!

-Jeje tu también.

Ambos nos saludamos con el del puño.

-Vaya que has crecido – dijo el hombre con sombrero – ya hasta estas más alto que yo.

-Pero no mucho jeje.

Twilight se quedo mirándonos confundida detrás de mí.

-Y bien, me vas a presentar a tu amiga? – el sujeto de negro pregunto con un tono caballeroso.

-Oh es cierto, perdón Dominik, te presento a Twilight, Twilight te presento a Dominik mi primo.

-¿Tu primo? – pregunto exaltada la peli negra.

-Sip – respondí.

-No te veo desde hace que, una año? – Dije dirigiéndome a Dominik - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, pues eh estado muy ocupado con los trabajos de la universidad, pero ya estoy en vacaciones además por fin me ofrecieron el trabajo que te había dicho.

-Enserio? El de director?

-Exacto.

¿Director? – pregunto Twilight.

Si, Dominik siempre quiso ser director de cine, a cada rato solía decirme "_Algún día aparecerá mi nombre en la créditos de una gran película y quién sabe, tú podrías salir también como actor._"

-Ya no me avergüences, eso fue hace mucho tiempo pero si me ofrecieron asistir en unas pruebas, si todo sale bien me darán el empleo.

-Pero va a ser difícil, no tienes experiencia.

-Como que no, recuerdas las películas que hacíamos antes.

-Bueno, eso fue algo pequeño de hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero cuenta, no.

-Jeje pues si hacer videos caseros y subirlos a internet cuenta, ya tienes bastante experiencia laboral.

-Lo vez

-Y ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues voy de paso, debo ir al auditorio general de Canterlot, ahí será mi entrevista.

-Canterlot!? – Exclamo Twilight.

-Sip, va a ser emocionante. Pero la entrevista es dentro de unos días, supongo que puedo quedarme hoy aquí, después de todo hace rato que no estoy con mi primo. Además, estaba buscando la estación de trenes pero me perdí, así que le estaba preguntando a esta hermosa dam… ¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién? – Pregunto Twilight.

Dominik se pus a mirar a todos lados – Oh ahí esta – señalo a Fluttershy, quien estaba escondida detrás de las puertas del centro comercial – que haces allí?

Fluttershy solo meneo la cabeza y se quedo ahí. Dominik no sabía que pasaba, pero Twilight y yo sí. Dominik fue acercándose a Fluttershy lentamente. Ella salió de entre las puertas y seguido se aferro a Dominik ocultándose de mi

Dominik noto esto y se voltio hacia mi, me miro totalmente confundido como diciéndome "¿Qué carajo esta pasando aquí?" Yo me quede callado y fingí que tampoco sabía nada.

-Fluttershy – dijo Dominik tratando de tranquilizar a Fluttershy – serias tan amable de mostrarme en donde queda la estación de trenes?

-Ok – dijo tímidamente.

-Ustedes también podrían acompañarnos.

-Si, por que no – Dijo Twilight.

-Pues… supongo que esta bien. Bien – pensé – esta es mi oportunidad para empezar arreglarlo todo.

Fluttershy no dijo nada respecto a la invitación de Dominik, pero en sus ojos que para nada quería estar cerca de mí, me tenía miedo.

-Entonces, señoritas – le dijo Dominik a las dos – podrían adelantarse? Quisiera hablar con mi primo solo un momento.

-Esta bien – dijo Twilight mientras tomaba a Fluttershy de la mano con su brazo aun vendado y se iban caminando. Dominik se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué la hiciste? – Dijo burlonamente – acaso tú y ella…

-QUE!? Claro que no, en que estas pensando.

-Jajaja no te preocupes. Por cierto – Dominik se puso serio y empezó a hablar mas bajo – me contaron lo que te paso.

-Que!? Que te contaron? – me puse nervioso.

-Que tuviste un accidente y que estabas herido.

-Oh si claro… el accidente, eh… si estoy bien.

-En serio? pienso otra cosa solo con verte.

-Estoy bien, enserio.

-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

Parecía como si ya supiese todo y me estuviera obligando a decir la verdad. Me estaba torturando mentalmente.

-Yo eehh… bueno… – en ese momento lo único que pasaba por mi mente era "Inventa algo, inventa algo, inventa algo!" – bueno la verdad es que todavía no me recupero de por completo y aquí estoy en terapia – la vieja historia funciona de nuevo.

-Pero estas bien, cierto?

-Si, no creo que sea grave.

-Bien, ahora corramos que nos dejaron atrás!

-Si no me quiero perder otra vez!..

Llegamos a la estación de trenes, por donde llegué a Pony Ville. Todo el camino estuvo lleno de silencios incomodos, todos eran de Fluttershy y de mi, la tensión entre los dos era evidente.

-Bien, aquí esta la estación – dijo tímidamente Fluttershy cuando llagamos.

-Gracias Fluttershy, sin ti me hubiera perdido.

-N-no es nada.

-Ahora a buscar un motel en donde dormir esta noche. Icy, en donde te estas quedando?

-Yo, en este momento estoy viviendo con Twilight.

-Mmm… así que en realidad es con Twilight… no me quiero imaginar que cosas sucias han hecho jeje.

Twilight y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, ambos estábamos tan rojos como un tomate.

-¡No es lo que piensas, no hemos hecho nada!

-¡Así es, él vive en con migo pero en una habitación diferente, no dormimos juntos! – me apoyo Twilight tan alterada como yo.

-Tranquilos, ya lo se, es solo una broma – dijo tranquilamente Dominik riéndose – deberían relajarse un poco.

Era el colmo de la ironía.

-Creo que los dejare por el momento chicos. Ahora – cambio drásticamente su tono de voz – Señorita Twilight, me concedería el honor de visitarla mas tarde en su hogar?

-Jeje por supuesto señor – dijo Twilight siguiéndole el juego.

-Y me daría gran placer si usted también nos acompañara. Señorita Fluttershy.

-Que, eh… yo? No se – balbuceo Fluttershy-

-Por favor, quiero expresarle mi agradecimiento por ser tan amable.

-Mmmm… esta bien.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos después – Dominik se retiro caminando tranquilamente.

Quedamos los tres en un silencio incomodo.

-Bueno… creo que yo también me tengo que ir – dijo Fluttershy retirándose lentamente.

-Alto Fluttershy! – Grito Twilight – creo que debemos hablar de algo, los tres – Twilight ya sabía lo que yo deseaba hacer, o eso pensé. Era como si me leyera la mente. Fluttershy intento correr pero Twilight la alcanzo a coger del brazo – Icy, dile algo.

-Si, Fluttershy yo… quisiera que lo intentáramos de nuevo, dame otra oportunidad, no soy como tu crees que soy, podrías perdonarme? – me sentí tan incomodo en ese momento.

-Eh? – Icy, no le estas pidiendo otra oportunidad a tu novia, habla bien! – dijo Twilight algo sonrojada.

-Que, estuvo mal?

-No, no, esta bien – dijo Fluttershy un poco subido de tono – lo entiendo, esta bien te perdono.

-Hmm, eso fue mas fácil de lo que creí – pensé, pero sabia que solo lo dacia para salir de esa situación.

-Eso ya quedo en el pasado, así que puedo irme a mi casa? – Twilight la soltó confundida – adiós, nos vemos después – se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo hasta perderse de vista.

Twilight y yo nos miramos, ambos teníamos la misma expresión de confusión en el rostro – creo que deberíamos irnos a casa también – le dije a Twilight para dar por terminado nuestro "paseo tranquilo".

-Si, pienso lo mismo – nos dimos la vuelta y emprendimos rumbo a la biblioteca.

-Spike seguía dormido cuando nos fuimos?

Si jaja, aun debe de estarlo…

Ya eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde, hace cuatro horas nos habíamos visto con Dominik y Fluttershy.

-Tu crees que vendrán – le pregunte a Twilight.

-No estoy segura de que Fluttershy venga, y además acabo de caer en cuenta de que no le dijimos a tu primo donde vivíamos.

-Es cierto, tal vez deberíamos… – fui interrumpido por el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta, era Dominik asomando su cabeza.

-Como quería que llegara si no me dijeron donde era la fiesta – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Como llegaste? – le pregunte.

-Tuve un poco de ayuda, otra vez – Dominik abrió la puerta por completo, ahí estaba Fluttershy parada a su lado.

-Que bueno que vinieron, los estábamos esperando – dijo Twilight acercándose a los dos.

-Cuando llegue alcance a ver un parque de atracciones mecánicas, se me ocurrió que podríamos ir allí.

-Un parque de atracciones? Sigues pensando como un niño jaja – me burle de él.

-Ok, si no quieres no tienes que ir – me contesto confiado.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no lo voy a negar, suena divertido.

Twilight soltó una pequeña carcajada – ambos son unos niños.

-Bien, tengo mi cámara, mi billetera, todo esta listo.

-La cámara? – pregunte extrañado.

-Se me ocurrió que podría grabar todo y hacer una pequeña película, por los viejos tiempos.

-Solo so me la muestras al final, vamos a ver como has mejorado desde la última vez.

-Jaja, no te decepcionaras.

-Bueno, y que esperamos? Salgamos – dijo Twilight para finalizar.

Los cuatro salimos y cogimos el primer taxi que alcanzamos a ver. Dominik se sentó adelante, Twilight Fluttershy y yo nos sentamos atrás, primero Fluttershy, luego Twilight y de ultimo yo, siempre me ha gustado sentarme al lado de la ventana y recibir el viento, bueno, a quien no.

Todo el viaje estuvo en silencio, nadie hablaba de nada. Twilight era la separación entre Fluttershy y yo, ella se notaba algo tensa, y Twilight incomoda. Lo único que hacíamos era esperar a llegar para bajarnos del taxi, y mientras tanto, por así decirlo, disfrutar del viaje…

Ya llegamos – dijo Dominik cuando el taxi se detuvo.

Todos nos bajamos. Dominik saco su billetera, saco unos cuantos bits y le pago al hombre que nos trajo. No hubo que decir que entráramos, para cuando me di cuenta ya todos estaban en la fila comprando los boletos. Bueno, al final entramos rápido.

-Entremos a ese! – dijo emocionado mi primo.

-Hey cálmate, no tan rápido.

-Vamos, no tenemos todo el día Icy, tenemos que aprovecharlo.

-Bien. Chicas tomen asiento.

-Fluttershy, sonríe a la cámara, Twilight tu también.

-Ok…

-Ahora a ese, Icy júntate un poco, quiero una toma con todos.

Dominik no soltaba la cámara en ningún momento…

-Ahora a la rueda de la fortuna

-Mmm… estamos bastante alto – menciono Twilight.

-Se te va a caer la cámara – le advertí.

-Claro que no, como se va a ca… - Dominik se quedo cayado viendo hacia abajo.

-¿Se cayo cierto? – dije a punto de reírme.

-…si…

Yo no podía aguantar la riza que venia. A Fluttershy y a Twilight no les dio tanta gracia.

-Icy no te rías! Ya te pareces a Pinkie Pie – dijo Twilight.

-Esta bien.

Nos bajamos apenas llegamos el suelo, la cámara estaba tirada aun completa.

-¿Esta bien? – pregunto Fluttershy.

-Increíblemente si – contesto alegremente Dominik – aun graba.

-¿Pero como es posible? – preguntó Twilight.

-Es tan fuerte como su dueño.

-Si como no jaja – dije todavía burlándome un poco.

Me pareció que Fluttershy estaba mas tranquila, no estaba tensa e incomoda a mi lado como antes, es mas, perecía que en serio se divertía. Creo que ya me consideraba humano por lo menos…

El día paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos nos divertimos mucho.

-Bueno, creo que ya debería irme – dijo Dominik – mañana debo madrugar para irme a Canterlot.

-Esta bien, ya debemos irnos también – agrego Twilight.

-Si, yo también tengo cosas que hacer mañana – dije.

-Gracias por todo – dijo Fluttershy con su tono suave característico, pero se notaba mas emocionada – me divertí mucho con ustedes.

-Ni lo menciones – dijo Dominik – fue todo un placer.

-Gracias por acompañarnos Fluttershy – le dijo yo también.

-No fue nada, la pase muy bien.

-Yo también la pase muy bien, espero que volvamos a vernos, me encantaría volver a salir contigo.

-A mi también.

-YA DEJA DE HABLARLE COMO SI FUERAN PAREJA! – dijo Twilight otra vez algo sonrojada.

-¿Pero yo que hice? – dije confundido.

-Jajaja, bien – dijo Dominik luego para finalizar – cojamos un taxi devuelta a casa.

De nuevo el primer taxi que vimos. Esta vez el viaje fue mucho más agradable, todos estábamos alegres y cómodos.

Fluttershy fue la primera en bajarse del taxi. Pude conocer por donde vivía ella. Luego dejamos a Dominik en el motel donde se quedaba. Él fue quien nos guio ya que nos sabíamos en donde era. Por ultimo nos bajamos Twilight y yo. Esta vez yo pague el viaje.

Llegamos casi a la 9:30 de la noche. Spike estaba en su habitación jugando videojuegos, no se dio cuenta cuando llegamos. Me puse a ver un rato televisión con Twilight. Era extraño, ya empezaba a considerar a este lugar como mi hogar.

-Por cierto – le pregunté a Twilight – ¿por qué te molestabas por como hablábamos Fluttershy y yo?

-Porque no me gusta que hables así con mis amigas – dijo sonrojada pero sin mirarme.

-Bueno – dije saliéndome del tema – parece que fue buena idea salir de paseo hoy.

-Lo vez, y tu que no querías salir.

-Yo nunca dije que no quería salir.

-Se te noto en la expresión de tu rostro.

-En serio? – dije un poco avergonzado.

-Si. Cambiando te tema, parece que las cosas empiezan a arreglarse.

-Así es, y si no fuera por mi primo no hubiera sido posible, debe agradecérselo.

-Si tu prime es muy agradable, ustedes dos se parecen.

-Lo crees?

-Si.

El ambiente era agradable, confortante, sin nada de preocupaciones.

-Ahora solo queda esperar a mañana a que empieces tu terapia con Whooves.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado, pero ya estoy relajado y listo para empezar.

-Yo también, terminare mi libro – Twilight me miro con una sonrisa – pero esta vez, con moderación, de acuerdo?

-Jeje, creo que ambos aprendimos algo gracias a Dominik…

Hoy fue un gran día, estar con Dominik de verdad me relajo y también me ayudo en empezar a arreglar todo con las chicas, comenzando con la mas tímida, Fluttershy ¿Quién será la próxima? No lo se, solo espero que todo salga bien. Debo aprender a contar con los demás, así como hay conté con mi primo.

**Después de mucha espera, unos cuantos problemas y de nuevo mucha espera por fin saque el capitulo, espero que los disfruten. Gracias por leer. Se despide Juampa.**


	8. Tres Dolores de Cabeza

**Capitulo 8: Tres Dolores de Cabeza**

Sábado, 5:20 de la mañana. Siempre me despierto temprano aunque no lo quiera. Puede ser el domingo mas aburrido de todos, pero siempre me levanto a la de la mañana. Es algo tan raro. Pero hoy sirvió de algo…

-Vamos Icy – decía Twilight mientras yo me terminaba de vestir con gran tranquilidad. Aunque me levante temprano el sueño y la pereza me dominan por completo, casi se podría decir que parezco un zombi – no vamos a llegar a tiempo.

-Si si si, ya se, ya casi estoy listo – dije mientras me vestía y comía un sándwich al mismo tiempo.

-Eso mismo llevas diciendo desde hace media hora.

-Ya, ya estoy listo!

-Por fin, vámonos rápido.

Salimos apresurados de la biblioteca, no teníamos tiempo para ver que necesitábamos y ninguno llevo dinero para un taxi así que toco correr. Íbamos hasta la estación de trenes para despedirnos de Dominik.

-Todo esto… es tu culpa – dijo Twilight agitada mientras corríamos.

-Mi culpa!?

-Si, sino te… pusieras a hacer porquerías… en el baño no te demorarías tanto.

-PORQUERIAS!? Es que, que crees… que hago en el baño? – Pregunte avergonzado – yo NO hago nada raro… ahí adentro.

-Entonces por que… te demoras tanto?

-Ya te dije… que prefiero hacer las cosas… a mi ritmo.

Fue acelerando mas el paso, rápidamente rebasé a Twilight.

-Hey… no me dejes atrás!

-Ahora quien es la lenta…

No se por cuanto tiempo corrimos, tampoco se cuantas veces tuve que mermar la velocidad para esperar a Twilight. Esto empezaba a ser molesto, si no nos apresurábamos no alcanzaríamos el tren de Dominik.

Al final se vio una luz de esperanza. Era la estación de trenes, el tren de mi primo apenas estaba ahí, ya estaba saliendo de la estación.

-Mira, ahí esta la… estación – Dijo Twilight aliviada de por fin haber llegado.

-Oh no… el tren ya empezó a moverse.

-Icy! Si te apresuras… podrás verlo por la ventana.

-DOOMINIIIK! – grite como pude, ya estaba bastante cansado.

En ese instante, de una de las ventanas del tren salió un hombre con una camisa negra. Era Dominik, se veía feliz de vernos.

-ADIOOOS – Dominik agitaba su mano mientras él se perdía de vista en el tren…

Twilight por fin llego a mi lado. Exhaustos, sin aire pero satisfechos de haber logrado su objetivo, ambos caminamos hasta la entrada de la estación y caímos muertos de cansancio en las escaleras.

-Así que aquí era donde estaban – dijo una vos suave y delicada atrás de nosotros - ¿Por qué están tan agitados?

-Es que… vinimos desde… la biblioteca hasta aquí... corriendo – Casi no podía hablar, de verdad estaba exhausto.

-Que, corriendo!? ¿Y por qué?

-Porque alguien… se demoro mucho en el baño… haciendo cosas raras – Dijo Twilight igual de cansada pero aun manteniendo una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cosas raras?

-Eeeehh… jeje no le pongas atención Fluttershy – Dije tratando de dejar el tema atrás.

-Esta bien, no importa, debo volver a mi casa, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

-¿Trabajo hoy sábado? – pregunte extrañado.

-Sip, soy voluntaria en la tienda de animales, tengo que cuidar a las mascotas de Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash, también me ofrecí a cuidar a la hermana de Rarity, voy a ayudarle a Applejack a pintar el granero…

-WOW! Si que estas ocupadas – la interrumpí.

-Oh no es nada, encontrare tiempo para… todo eso – Noté que esto ultimo lo dijo con algo de pesimismo.

-Fluttershy, no debes presionarte así – Dijo Twilight con su tono de liderazgo característico – ambos te ayudaremos.

-¿Ambos? – Di énfasis en la palabra. Twilight me miro fijamente mientras por abajo me piso fuertemente con le talón – AGH! SI SI CLARO, AMBOS – Lo primero que me gustaría decirle a Twilight apenas estemos solos es gracias, gracias por el trabajo que tanto deseaba desgraciada.

-De verdad? Gracias amigos! No se como habría ido a tu casa para limpiar la biblioteca también.

Mire a Twilight fijamente igual que como ella me miro hace un momento, ella se sonrojo – Jeje si, olvide que te lo había pedido Fluttershy – Sonó muy avergonzada.

-Bueno, ¿en que te podemos ayudar? – Dijo dejado de lado el tema.

-Pues, Twilight podría ir a pintar el granero con Applejack.

-Jaja, que te diviertas pintando – Le dije burlándome de la terea que le había tocado.

-Y tu Icy, ¿podrías cuidar de la hermanita de Rarity?

-JA! Te toca hacer de niñera – Me dijo Twilight devolviéndome la burla.

Suspire resignado – ok.

-De nuevo, muchas gracias chicos – Fluttershy se veía muy aliviada.

-No te preocupes Fluttershy.

-Si, déjalo todo en nuestras manos. Además, de la biblioteca se puede encargar Spike.

-Vas a hacer que tu hermano limpie toda la biblioteca? – Pregunte.

-Si, él puede – dijo Twilight relajadamente – además ya lo ha hecho con migo, creo que podrá hacerlo solo.

En lo único que pensé fue – pobre Spike, Twilight debe de tratarlo como su sirviente. No me imagino a mí haciendo algo como eso.

-Bueno, entonces cuidare a la hermana de Rarity. Veré que puedo hacer.

-Si, te llamare mas tarde para decirte que es lo que tienes que hacer. En cuanto a Twilight, creo que los Apple empezaran a remodelar el granero temprano así que no te demores en llegar si, claro si no es ninguna molestia – Esto último lo dijo con un tono bastante apenado.

-Claro que no.

-No es ningún problema.

-Bien, entonces me iré a mi casa, gracias por todo.

-Si claro, adiós – me despedí.

-Adiós Fluttershy – se despidió Twilight.

Fluttershy dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa. Se fue perdiendo de vista en el camino mientras el sol de la mañana comenzaba a salir e iluminaba todo a su paso. Finalmente, Fluttershy desapareció.

-Twilight.

-Si?

La mire fijamente – Gracias – le dije con una sonrisa y una voz escalofriante.

Ella simplemente se limito a dar una sonrisa forzada – De nada.

En fin, Twilight y yo nos fuimos de nuevo a la biblioteca aunque ella no se quedaría mucho tiempo, en realidad solo entro para darle a Spike la grandiosa noticia de su próxima tarea.

Subimos por las escaleras, ella se dirigió a buscar a Spike mientras que yo me quede en mi habitación, igual no tenia nada mejor que hacer por el momento. Puede haberme dormido pero sencillamente ya no tenia sueño. Me acosté en la cama para relajarme un rato y pensar en que podía hacer para entretenerme. La pereza había sido remplazada por el aburrimiento. Pero solo hasta que escuche estruendosamente una voz.

-QUEEE!?

La función había empezado. Me dedique a escuchar – Esto será divertido – pensé.

-Vamos, solo por hoy, además ya lo haz hecho.

-Pero contigo, no solo.

-No hay mucha diferencia, yo sé que tu puedes, vamos Spike.

-No, no seré capaz de limpiar toda la biblioteca yo solo.

-Por favor Spike, por mí.

-…aaah! Esta bien. Solo porque eres mi hermana.

-Gracias, sabia que podía contar contigo hermanito.

-Si si como digas.

Y la marea se calmo, no se escucho ninguna palabra más de ninguno de los dos. Lo único que se escuchaban eran los pasos de Twilight caminando por las escaleras y al final su voz diciendo:

-Adiós Spike, adiós Icy – Con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose toda la biblioteca quedo en total silencio.

Me prepare para el gran estruendo que haría Spike limpiando la biblioteca, sacudiendo polvo y moviendo libros, pero no escuche nada, ni el sonido de una hoja cayendo, nada. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia la habitación d e Spike, me asome por la puerta y lo único que vi fue a un Spike totalmente relajado jugando videojuegos. No me importo, ese era su problema.

Volví a mi habitación – lo único que queda es esperar el llamado de Fluttershy para que cuide a la hermana de Rarity – pensé – Pero ahora el único llamado es escucho es el de mi PS3 diciéndome ven a jugar, y bueno, no es correcto ignorar un llamado – Encendí la consola, cogí un control y salte de nuevo a mi cama. Ahora no hay nada que me distraiga.

Paso el tiempo, no se cuanto. Cuando se esta entretenido el tiempo pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Haaa! Perdí otra vez, por que siempre me matan ahí, Y JUSTO ALLÍ ANTES DEL JEFE! Eso es todo, se acabó, dejaré ahí por el momento. Debo tomar algo de aire

Apague la consola y salí de la habitación, fui a mirar que hora era.

-WOW! Ya son las 11:00, Fluttershy no deber demorarse en llamar – Después de, mirar el reloj mire a mi alrededor, Spike aun no había empezado a limpiar. Todo estaba hecho un desorden – Si que es bastante, siento lastima por Spike, tal vez debería ayudarle un poco.

Me decidí a ayudarle separando algunos libros. Unos estaban verdaderamente pesados. Cogí la escalera y baje algunos que estaban en lo mas alto de los estantes, también traje la escoba y me puse a barrer. En ese momento sonó el teléfono – debe de ser Fluttershy – pensé. Con la escoba en la mano conteste el teléfono.

-Hola?

-Icy? Hola, que tal.

-Bien, esperando a que llamaras.

-Siento el retraso.

Retraso? Pero si ni siquiera dijo cuando llamaría.

-Ya puedes venir, Sweetie Belle ya esta aquí en mi casa.

-Sweetie Belle?

-Si, la hermana de Rarity.

-Ah, claro. En seguida salgo.

-Ok, gracias – colgó.

-Bien creo que eso es todo, el resto se lo dejare a Spike, después de todo esta es su tarea no la mía.

Tal vez al organizar la biblioteca hice un poco de ruido, pues mirando de lado alcancé a ver una pequeña silueta de color verde, era Spike que se asomaba a un lado del portón de las escaleras. Parecía que todavía sentía algo de miedo hacia mí. No lo culpo, después de todo el vio como yo con un cuchillo lastime a su hermana y el también escucho cuando les dije a todos mi pequeño accidente. Me sentí mal, como si yo fuera una figura de terror para las personas.

-Y si Sweetie Belle tiene la misma impresión que Spike? Si Rarity ya le hablo sobre mi? – Fueron mis siguientes pensamientos – Esto quizás se complique un poco.

Separe todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, ignore a Spike, me dirigí a la puerta y salí rumbo a casa de Fluttershy. Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo y es viéndolo por mi mismo.

Con suerte recordé donde quedaba la casa de Fluttershy, me pase y me devolví un par de veces pero no creo que importara. Al final llegue. La casa de Fluttershy estaba un poco retirada al pueblo, aunque no tango como Sweet Apple Acres, en su casa había muchas plantas hermosas en materas y también animales por los alrededores. Me acerque y toque la puerta. En seguida salió Fluttershy.

-Icy! Me alegra que hayas podido llegar.

-Si, a mi también me alegra haber podido llegar por fin – dije con algo de humor.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, ya iba a salir.

-A salir? No ibas a cuidarla conmigo?

-No, como ya te había dicho, tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer y no puedo quedarme.

La cosa se estaba complicando cada vez más. Pensé que solamente tendría que ayudarle a Fluttershy en lo que necesitara pero en ves de eso soy yo el que debe quedarse cuidando a Sweetie Belle.

-No seré capaz de hacerlo yo solo - ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?

-Claro que si, no es complicado, solo tienes que jugar con ella, hablar, mantenerla entretenida hasta que yo vuelva.

-Eeeeh… esta bien, solo porque eres tu – Enserio, ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?

-Gracias, gracias, gracias – dijo repetidamente mientras me daba un gran abrazo – Si tienes algún problema en el refrigerador deje mi numero, no dudes en llamarme. Por favor cuídala, si.

-Haré lo que pueda, no te preocupes.

-Adiós Icy.

Fluttershy se fue corriendo quien sabe a hacer cual de sus tareas primero. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no la hubiéramos ayudado?

Finalmente entre. Me encontré en la sala, en el sofá una niña pequeña, diría que casi de la misma edad de Spike, estaba sentada, de ojos verdes, su cabello era de color rosa claro y purpura pálido, traía un vestido blanco. Mirándola así, parecía un pequeño ángel.

Ella noto mi entrada y ambos nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro fijamente, ninguno de los dos se movía ni miraba hacia otro lado. Era un momento realmente incomodo. Ninguno decía nada esperando a que el otro lo hiciera. Finalmente fui yo quien rompió el silencio.

-T-tu eres Sweetie Belle? – dije nervioso pues no tenia idea de que hacer o que decir.

-S-si – dijo con duda – y tú eres Icy?

-Si.

-Fluttershy dijo que vendrías – Ella no dejaba de mírame.

Me empecé a sentir incomodo con ella mirándome de esa forma. Me sentía como un bicho raro. Además, ya sabia exactamente porque es que estaba mirándome así.

-Y… bien, que quieres hacer?

-Pues… estaba viendo televisión.

-Claro, televisión – el ambiente era cada vez mas tenso.

Sequiamos mirándonos. Otro incomodo silencio.

-Me disculpas un momento?

Fui rápido a la cocina y busque el número de Fluttershy en el refrigerador como ella dijo. La llamé.

-Hola?

-Fluttershy necesito ayuda! ¿Qué hago con Sweetie Belle?

-Solo habla con ella, juega, conózcanse mejor.

-Pero como, que digo o que hago?

-Escoge un tema de que hablar, animales, música de su familia, no se inventa algo.

-No estoy seguro de poder hacer esto Fluttershy.

-Vamos Icy, confío en ti, tu puedes.

-Bien, bien, lo hare.

-Gracias. Recuerda, diviértete, adiós – colgó.

No tenía más opción que afrontar la situación y tratar de hablar de algo con Sweetie Belle. En el camino iba repitiendo en mi mente – piensa en algo, piensa en algo, piensa en algo – pero nada se me ocurría.

Finalmente llegue a la sala, la pequeña niña seguía en el sofá. Me decidí en iniciar una conversación como pude.

-Así que… Sweetie Belle ¿tu eres la hermana de Rarity?

-Si – ella dejo de ver el televisor para mirarme a mí, aun con ese aire de incomodidad.

-Y por que no estas con ella?

El rostro el la niña se puso serio – es que a mi hermana no le gusta pasar tiempo con migo.

-Pero por que piensas eso?

-Siempre sale y nunca me lleva con ella, nunca esta pendiente de mí, siempre me ignora, creo que ni siquiera le importo.

Pensé en que de pronto el tema de esa conversación era un poco delicado, pero era una conversación. No iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-Claro que no, tu hermana debe de quererte mucho, después de todo son familia.

-¿Tu tienes hermanos o hermanas? – ahora la que hacia las preguntas era ella.

-Pues no pero…

-Entonces no sabes como me siento – me interrumpió.

Sweetie Belle ya se sentía un poco enojada, así que decidí enfriar la situación.

-Escucha, no tengo hermanos, pero tengo un primo. No lo había visto ni sabía nada de él desde hace un año y ayer nos encontramos otra vez, la pasamos como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado, como una familia. La familia tiene un vinculo que por mas que trates no lo vas a romper.

Sweetie Belle se concentro en escucharme. El ambiente se había calmado un poco.

-Y… cambiando de tema ¿Tu hermana no te ha hablado de mí?

-No.

Bien, eso me tranquilizó bastante. Me sentía un poco más a salvo.

-¿Te gusta mi hermana?

-QUE!? NO – me sonroje – Es que yo, eh yo…

-No me importaría, muchos hombres invitan a salir a mi hermana, pero ella casi siempre los rechaza, así que no creo que tengas muchas oportunidades.

-Ha si… digo no, no me gusta tu hermana.

-No seas tímido, si me tienes a mí como apoyo es posible que te acepte.

-No, que no entiendes? No quiero salir con tu hermana.

-Te gusta mi hermana, te gusta mi hermana – empezó a cantar - te gusta mi hermana.

-Bien, bien, bien, ya que dices que no pasas mucho tiempo con tu hermana, que te parece si hoy yo soy tu hermano?

-Mmm… un hermano mayor, ¡Si! Y yo seria tu hermana menor – la pequeña niña estaba mucho mas alegre.

-Jeje esta bien.

-Y como tu hermana menor, hare lo que siempre quise hacer con Rarity.

-Esto no me gusta – pensé.

Sweetie Belle se paro del sofá, me tomo de la mano y me sentó en una silla. Se ubico detrás de mí y me empezó acoger el cabello.

-Que cabello tan bonito, el azul te sienta muy bien.

-Eh... que estas haciendo?

-Siempre quise hacerle un gran peinado a mi hermana, pero nunca me dejaba tocar su cabello, así que lo intentare con mi hermano.

Solo alcanza a decir una cosa – Oh oh.

-No te muevas, iré a traer todo lo necesario – Sweetie paro de tocarme el pelo y subió corriendo entusiasmada.

En ese momento pude haberme ido, pude haberle dicho que no, pero en realidad, creo que estaba disfrutando tener una hermana.

Sweetie Belle llego con un peine, un montón de cremas y… ¿Un moño? Ese moño era similar al que utilizaba Apple Bloom cuando la conocí.

-Todo listo – Dijo con una mirada decidida.

Seguidamente, se hizo detrás de mí y luego sentí un líquido frio y algo viscoso en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?

-Tienes el cabello muy alborotado, tengo que suavizarlo para poder peinarlo.

Sentí sus pequeñas mano pasando por todo mi cabello, tirones, nudos, mechos siendo estirados y mas de esa cosa fría y viscosa cayendo sobre mi.

-Muy bien, ahora esta mucho mas manejable, que empiece la magia.

Me sentí raro, sentí como si estuviera en un salón de belleza. Me recordó a cuando acompañaba a mi mama en su trabajo, ella era dueña de una sala de belleza en Manhattan y de vez en cuando observaba como los estilistas peinaban a los clientes y les hacían toda clase de tratamientos.

-Sabes – le dije sin mover la cabeza – no creo que necesites a alguien que te cuide, mas bien creo que lo que necesitabas era a alguien que te acompañara y pasara tiempo contigo.

-Es cierto, pasar tiempo con mis amigas es sensacional, pero de vez en cuando también me gustaría pasar tiempo con alguien como mi hermana.

-Y es por eso que aceptaste quedarte con Fluttershy, no es así?

-Si, Fluttershy es muy buena conmigo, es muy amable, siempre jugamos juntas y aprendo muchas cosas con ella.

-Pero ahora tu hermano soy yo.

-Así es.

Sentí un poco mas de jalones de cabello y hasta sentí como algunos mechones se desprendían, pero por lo menos ya no sentía ese liquido raro.

-Y ya esta – dijo Sweetie después de jalar, amarrar y secar mi cabello.

Me pregunte que clase de peinado me habría hecho, pero estaba seguro de que se había traído un moño, seria algo ridículo.

-Mira como has quedado.

Sweetie Belle me paso un espejo de mano. Tuve miedo de mirar.

-¿Qué te parece?

Lo que hubiera dicho no habría sido correcto. Me hizo exactamente el mismo peinado de Apple Bloom. Para eso era el moño.

-N-no sé que decir, te quedo muy bien – lo dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude hacer.

-Gracias, parece que tengo el mismo talento de mi hermana Rarity.

-Ya lo creo.

Se supone que ero yo el que haría de niñero, pero siento que es Sweetie Belle quien me esta cuidando.

Después de hacerme ese peinado, me hizo jugar con ella a la mesa de té y luego a las escondidas dentro de la casa. Quise quitarme el moño y deshacerme el peinado, pero sabia que si lo hacia Sweetie so podría molestar.

Di un gran bostezo – wow ya me dio hambre, Sweetie tienes hambre.

-Aun no, que hora es?

-Son las… 1:50 de la tarde.

-LA 1:50!? Voy tarde a mi reunión de las CMC – Sweetie Belle salió corriendo a toda prisa por la puerta.

-Las que? Sweetie espera!

-Alcánzame – dijo mientras se alejaba.

No alcanza a detenerla, no tuve otra opción más que seguirla antes de que se perdiera de mi vista. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, ella había tomado mucha ventaja. Mientras corría no pude evitar notar que todas las personas con las que me cruzaba me miraban mas de lo usual, tal ves alguien corriendo a toda velocidad en un pueblo era bastante notable.

Seguí a Sweetie Belle hasta un campo algo retirado donde lo primero que se distinguía era una casa del árbol decorada. Ese era el lugar al que Sweetie quería llegar. Sweetie Belle se detuvo y por fin la alcancé.

-Sweetie, ya corrí dos veces hoy, por favor no mas.

Sweetie Belle se quedo mirando la casa del árbol, así que yo me puse a buscar que es lo que ella estaba viendo. Instantáneamente, se asomaron dos pequeñas cabezas de una de las ventanas de la casa, una roja y otra magenta.

Se escucho en un tono unísono.

-SWEETIE BELLE!

Puede distinguir a dos niñas en el árbol, una de ellas tenia el cabello de color magenta y sus ojos eran de color morado, la otra me pareció que era Apple Bloom, pero había algo diferente en ella, algo le hacia falta pero no supe que.

Las dos niñas bajaron por una escalera rápidamente para saludar a su amiga. Una vez juntas, un de ellas, la de cabello color magenta dirigió su mirada hacia mi, inmediatamente se puso roja, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer. Me puse nervioso, pensé que al verme sintió miedo de mí y se pondría a llorar. No seria raro. La pequeña niña no pudo aguantar más y estallo en carcajadas. No pudo mantenerse de pie, se tiró al suelo y continúo riéndose descontroladamente. Yo quede confundido, esa no era la reacción que esperaba.

Mientras aquella chica se moría de la riza, Apple Bloom me miraba con la cara roja también, casi tanto como su cabello pero su expresión era más de vergüenza.

-Así que allí es donde estaba mi moño – dijo la pequeña pelirroja.

Sweetie Belle solo sonreía incómodamente mientras me miraba. Ahora estaba aun más confundido ¿de que rayos estaban hablando? Y ¿Por qué todas me miraban de esa forma?

Por alguna razón o fuerza del universo, me dio por tocarme el pelo, lo sentí algo húmedo y estirado y también con algo atado en la parte de atrás. Recordé que Sweetie Belle me había peinado.

-Un momento ¿¡YO SALI ASI A LA CALLE!? – Me dije a mi mismo en la mente – CON RAZON TODA ESA GENTE ME MIRABA ASI!

Rápidamente me quite el moño y revolví mi cabello recuperando mi estilo.

-Creo que esto es tuyo – Le dije a Apple Bloom entregándole su moño rojo. Yo estaba totalmente apenado, tan rojo como ese moño.

Apple Bloom lo tomo y con unos cuantos movimientos se lo coloco en su cabello. Ahora si era la Apple Bloom que yo conocía.

La pequeña en el suelo ya se recuperaba de su ataque de riza, se puso a tomar aire para calmarse.

-Ahora Sweetie, me puedes decir por que saliste corriendo así de la casa?

-Por supuesto, te presento a mis mejores amigas, ella es Apple Bloom y ella es Scootaloo – dijo señalando a cada una.

-Si, a Apple Bloom ya la conocía – me dirigía a la otra chica – pero a ti no.

-Como no, lo mejor para el final – dijo arrogante. Las otras dos la miraron indiferente.

-¿Y que es lo que iban a hacer?

-Vamos a hacer nuestra reunión de las CMC, las Cutie Mark Crusaders – dijo Apple Bloom – ahí en la casa del árbol.

-Cutie Mark Crusaders?

-Sip, es una sociedad que formamos las tres para hallar nuestro talento especial, todos en Pony Ville tienen uno – contesto ahora Sweetie Belle – Y a al juzgar por el grandioso look que le di a Icy creo que ya encontré el mio.

Apple Bloom y Scootaloo se miraron mutuamente – Eh, creo que hay que seguir buscando – dijo Scootaloo.

-Entonces que esperamos? – Dijo Apple Bloom – comencemos con la reunión.

-Un momento – dijo Sweetie Belle – ¿Icy puede acompañarnos?

-No te preocupes por mi Sweetie, esta bien.

-Oigan tengo una idea – dijo Apple Bloom emocionada – ¿Por qué no hacemos que Icy forme parte de nuestro grupo?

-Por qué no? – menciono Scootaloo.

-Esa es una gran idea – apoyo Sweetie Belle.

-Esta decidido – termino Apple Bloom – Acompáñanos Icy, te daremos la bienvenida a las CMC como se debe.

-De acuerdo – sonreí.

Decidí seguirles el juego así que les seguí. Los cuatro subimos por las escaleras a la casa del árbol. No era muy grande, en las paredes y en el suelo había muchas hojas de papel con dibujos hechos por ellas, con mapas del pueblo y también muchas listas tachadas.

Las tres me hicieron sentar en un cojín en el suelo, luego ellas se sentaron frente mí en línea. Apple Bloom en el centro delas dos comenzó a hablar.

-Muy bien, comencemos con tu iniciación. ¿Aceptaras y seguirás las reglar y los deberes que tendrás como un CMC siendo leal a tus compañeros como parte de tu familia?

-¿Prometes nunca renunciar a la búsqueda de tu talento especial y ayudar a tus compañeros a encontrar el suyo? – Siguió Sweetie Belle.

-¿Aceptaras los retos que se te presenten con valor y nunca dudaras de tus amigos aunque estés en un mal momento? – Continuo Scootaloo.

-Acepto.

-Bien hecho, has pasado la primera parte de la ceremonia.

-La segunda parte es ayudarnos a nosotras con nuestra búsqueda.

-Y exactamente como lo hago?

-Acompáñanos.

Una vez afuera todas se reunieron para acordar que iban a hacer. Scootaloo se dirigió a mí.

-Los siguiente en nuestra lista era probar que tal somos cabalgando así que… - Scootaloo mi miro con malicia.

En seguida Scootaloo saltó a mi espalda colgándose de mi cuello y me empezó a cabalgar.

-Debemos aprovechar tu fuerza hacerlo lo mejor que podamos – decía la chica montada en mi espalda – A LA CARGA!

Empezó a tratarme como si fuera una animal, y yo como un idiota le seguía el juego y no hacia nada para quitármela de encima. No era tan malo, sino fuera porque a las otras dos chicas se animaron y quisieron también usarme de caballo, y no precisamente una por una.

-Eso se ve divertido, yo también quiero! – Se lanzo Apple Bloom sujetándose de mi cuello también al lado de Scootaloo.

-Si yo también quiero! –Sweetie Belle salto y se aferro de mi pierna derecha.

Estaba cargando a tres niñas al mismo tiempo, no se como no me caí encima de ellas.

-NO SOY UN ANIMAL PARA QUE ESTEN HACIENDO ESTO!

-Si, eres un poni – decía Scootaloo colgando de mi espalda mientras yo corría para hacerlas felices.

-UN PONI!?

Corrí todo lo que pude pero al final tropecé con una piedra en el camino y caí. Procure caer hacia delante par no hacerlo encima de ellas.

-Todas están bien? – dije un poco preocupado, pero el sonido de sus rizas me tranquilizaron.

-Eso estuvo súper jajaja.

-Si jajaja, pero no creo que esto sea lo nuestro.

-No se ustedes pero yo creo que lo hice muy bien – Dijo Apple Bloom sentándose.

-Ya esta, eres oficialmente un Cutie Mark Crusader – me dijo Scootaloo.

-Bien creo que eso es todo, cierto?

-Pero que dices, si todavía hay muchas otras cosas que podemos intentar y ahora es mejor ya que te tenemos como miembro exclusivo tendremos mas cosas que podemos hacer.

-Claro, ahora podremos intentar lucha con cocodrilos y supervivencia en el desierto.

-QUE!?

Todo el resto del día estuve jugando con las tres niñas alrededor de la casa del árbol, haciendo toda clase de ideas que se les ocurrían. Hace tiempo que no me sentía así, que no me divertía así. Recupere una parte de mi niñez ese día.

Todo fue diversión hasta que llego la hora de irnos. Hasta que llego Fluttershy.

-Sabia que estarían aquí – Decía Fluttershy mientras se acercaba.

-Fluttershy! – Dijimos los cuatro en coro.

-Ya es hora de irnos.

-Aaawwww – volvimos a decirlo en coro.

-Vamos Rarity debe estar muy preocupada igual que Twilight.

-Si, esta bien, ya vamos – dijo Sweetie caminando hacia Fluttershy. Yo fui detrás de ella.

-Adiós! No vemos pronto – los tres nos despedimos de las dos chicas que también debían ir a sus hogares.

-Fluttershy, puedo explicarlo – dije nervioso ya que seguramente ella nos habría estado buscando al no encontrarnos en casa.

-No, no importa, sabia que Sweetie la pasaría muy bien estando contigo.

-¿Así que nos estas molesta?

-Para nada.

-Bien, eso me alegra. Ahora debo irme, ya es un poco tarde.

-Muy bien, mechas gracias por ayudarme hoy, no sé que habría hecho sin ti y sin Twilight.

-No fue nada. Adiós Fluttershy.

-Adiós Icy – Sweetie Belle corrió hacia mí y me dio un gran y cálido abrazo familiar.

-Adiós hermanita, espero pasar otro día como este contigo – le revolví el cabello y me aleje.

Ahora solo quedaba caminar a la biblioteca y reunirme con Twilight. Me preguntaba como le habría ido en la granja de Apple Jack.

El sol se comenzaba a ocultar entre las montañas dando una hermosa vista del atardecer. El camino se me hico largo, mas largo de lo que recordaba. Hasta que por fin llegue a la biblioteca. Abrí la puerta y mire alrededor, todo estaba limpio, bien organizado y todo en su lugar. O Spike lo había hecho al fin, o Twilight llego, regaño a Spike por no hacerlo y luego limpio la biblioteca.

Subí las escaleras y lo primero que hice fue buscar a Twilight para preguntarle como la paso pintando. La encontré en su habitación leyendo plácidamente.

-Que tal?

-Icy! Llegaste ¿coma te fue de niñera?

-JAJA, muy graciosa, bien ¿y como te fue pintando?

-Mmm… se podría decir que soy todo un fracaso en eso.

-Jajajajaja…

-Hey, no te burles, no creo que a ti te haya ido mejor que a mi.

-Pues a decir verdad, la pase muy bien y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

-En serio?

-Sip, ahora si me disculpas voy a comer algo ya que tengo hambre.

-Bien, yo seguiré leyendo.

Fui a la cocina por algo de comer, no sé que exactamente. Solo me bastaba que fuera comestible. Muy tranquilamente abre el refrigerador.

-Que hay de comer, que hay de comer…

Rápidamente Twilight llego algo preocupada.

-Icy, hoy no empezabas la terapia con el Dr. Whooves!?

Me levante y la mire. Mi rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción, mis ojos no dejaban ver ningún pensamiento. Estaba totalmente serio, en una fase neutral.

-Mierda…

**Después de sobrevivir a una cruenta y casi interminable horda de tareas, estoy de vuelta en el campo de batalla listo para pelear de nuevo. Siento la gran demora en este capitulo, pero ustedes ya saben que los publico cuando puedo y cuando creo que puedo, el universo me escucha y hace lo que sea para que no se cumpla. Creo que a ustedes ya les ha pasado. Bien con estos me despido, gracias por leer, por esperar y por apoyarme.**

**Hasta la próxima XD.**


End file.
